Arañas & Pirañas
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Kagura encuentra a Naraku en una situación de lo más incómoda e inesperada, y considerándolo una oportunidad de oro, se burla de él hasta el hartazgo. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es terminar metidos en una situación aún más embarazosa.
1. Naraku la Araña

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje vulgar, lime a detalle y, obviamente, temas sexuales y adultos.

* * *

**Naraku la Araña**

Kagura estaba más fastidiada e irritada que de costumbre, pero a pesar de ello aprovechó su inusual momento de autocontrol para enfrentar a su creador y no dudó demasiado en ir a buscarlo directamente a su dormitorio, el principal y, por consiguiente, más grande del palacio.

A veces ni entendía por qué Naraku se había empeñado caprichosamente en adueñarse de ese sitio, ¡si no hacía nada en ese lugar! Incluso en ocasiones se veía asaltada por preguntas algo idiotas que nada o poco tenían que ver con su vida, por ejemplo, ¿realmente su amo dormía, o para qué diablos quería un cuarto tan grande? Era una pregunta que siempre quedaba sin respuesta y sobre la cual Kagura no estaba dispuesta a saber nada, francamente no le interesaba demasiado. Lo que sí sabía es que él únicamente se la pasaba sentado en un rincón cual araña prendada de sus pegajosas redes de seda, al acecho de moscas y presas que se enredasen en su trampa, siempre esperando, maquinando nuevos hilos en su tramposa telaraña y esperando nuevas víctimas a las cuales devorar.

Y Naraku siempre estaba hambriento.

En el caso de su creador, este sólo la vivía sentado ahí, probablemente con el culo entumecido, espiando a sus enemigos en el espejo de Kanna o sumido en sus _místicos_ pensamientos, sabrá el cielo con qué nuevo e insidioso plan en el tintero para propinar a los mismos o, peor aún, a sus "_aliados_". ¡Y él que la tachaba de traidora!

Pero en fin, esas cosas a ella le daban igual, no le iban ni venían y no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo con las metas que perseguía en su vida y destino. Siempre lo encontraba de la misma forma cada vez que lo buscaba; eso sí, a veces lo encontraba mortalmente serio, como si estuviera a un paso de matar algo, pero las mayoría de las veces tenía encima la misma jeta de estreñido que tenía ella cada vez que se veían las caras.

Para cuando estuvo frente a las puertas no lo pensó ni un instante para pasar y correr las puertas como si le hubiesen dado permiso. Entrar a la habitación de Naraku, para ella, no requería de ninguna clase de autorización, a diferencia de Kanna o Kohaku.

A veces creía que Naraku le permitía tamaña insolencia porque se divertía con su fresca e ingenua desfachateces. Mientras sus manifestaciones de rebeldía fueran relativamente insignificantes y no le obstaculizaran nada más allá de su propia diversión o sus planes malvados, encerrados siempre en ese lugar de mala muerte que apestaba día y noche a veneno, él no le hacía nada.

En cierto sentido, y aunque la idea no convencía del todo, ella era la _única_ esclava de Naraku que gozaba del superfluo privilegio de fulminarlo con la mirada o cuestionar sus palabras y órdenes a viva voz, incluso con uno que otro comentario sarcástico, aunque la única respuesta que recibiera a cambio fuera una amenaza o un simple "_cállate_".

Ignoró por completo los gemidos y gruñidos que salían de la habitación. De hecho, la hechicera de los vientos ni siquiera los escuchó, demasiado concentrada en mantener la calma y el temple una vez que se presentara frente a él. Siempre era difícil enfrentarse a su mirada y su prepotente actitud sin sentir que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y evitar que le temblasen las rodillas ante el impredecible comportamiento de su amo, pero esta vez necesitaba consultar algo con él y deslizó, como solía hacerlo, el abanico cerrado entre el reducido espacio de la puerta y el marco de madera, haciéndolo a un lado con una rapidez y agilidad que daba la sensación de ver un gesto hipócritamente elegante, lleno de un desafiante coqueteo que anunciaba un próximo golpe de gracia.

Al entrar siguió escuchando los gemidos, pero estos se detuvieron al instante, en seco, cuando la mujer puso un pie dentro de la habitación apenas iluminada por las velas, entrando al recinto y llenándolo con su presencia como si se tratase de una mortal tempestad como las que creaba con su Danza de las Serpientes.

Tal y como esperaba y siempre era así, Naraku estaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación, sentado y mirando directamente frente a la puerta, como si todo el tiempo estuviera al acecho de alguien o esperara para encontrar a un atacante cruzando su puerta, pero esta vez Kagura lo encontró mucho más _distraído_ de lo que jamás pensó, mucho más de lo que jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

Sin contar que lo había encontrado con una cara de todo, menos de estreñimiento.

Al verlo se quedó completamente helada y paralizada en su sitio. Sí, efectivamente, él estaba ahí, sentado en el amplio marco de la ventana, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los pantalones desacomodados, pero su expresión manifestaba cierto espanto, como si lo hubiesen encontrado haciendo algo realmente indebido, con toda la confianza de salirse con la suya quebrada y tirada en el suelo cual sucio remedo de orgullo.

—¡Kagura, lárgate! —ordenó él a viva voz, pero ella siguió en su lugar, sin que sus piernas le respondieran, con sus pies desnudos casi fusionados en la madera que pisaban.

Kagura se enteró rápido del por qué el _inusual_ gesto de su creador. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar hacia el sitio donde Naraku tenía su mano derecha. Estaba justo sobre su entrepierna; formaba una media luna con los dedos juntos y sostenía algo que, segundos antes, parecía manipular con la mano de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo rápido y suave, como si se estuviera dando su tiempo en hacer aquello pero insistiera con intensificarlo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Naraku ya había guardado y ocultado lo que sea que había estado manipulando debajo de los pantalones. Se puso de pie al instante, listo para sacar a Kagura a patadas de ahí, pero entonces ella reaccionó e hiló la situación a la razón más lógica posible y, encontrando que rayaba incluso en lo ridículo e inesperado, por supuesto, soltó una estridente carcajada que provocó que su creador se quedara quieto, casi sin reacción y a medio camino hacia ella.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Kagura, apenas capaz de hablar entre sus carcajadas. ¡Había encontrado a Naraku haciendo _manualidades_ con él mismo!

Es decir, básicamente y sin pudores, lo había encontrado masturbándose.

Apenas y podía creerlo, pensaba la insolente extensión sin dejar de lado sus carcajadas, provocando que Naraku se enrojeciera del coraje, o al menos así le hubiese pasado de no tener ya una ligera tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas luego de lo que había estado haciendo justo unos segundos atrás. ¡Y joder, que así y todo todavía no se le bajaba!

Kagura, por su parte, encontraba la situación de lo más risible. _Asquerosamente risible_. No podía creer que Naraku tuviese _esa_ clase de necesidades, a lo cual no le veía nada de malo, ella no era una chica de moral y pudor, pero no podía evitar sentir que era la cosa más ridícula de todas. La más absurda de todas las que podía encontrar relacionadas con su arrogante creador que se las daba de tan duro y autocontrolado… bueno, ahora sobre todo de _duro_, ¿cierto?

Por alguna razón tenía la idea, bastante tonta, debía admitir, de que Naraku no tenía esa clase de necesidades ni intereses, quizás influenciada por la idea de verlo tan obsesionado en conseguir la Perla de Shikon y acabar con sus enemigos, tanto así que no se lo podía imaginar haciendo otra cosa y mucho menos pasando sus ratos de ocio haciendo eso, porque claramente no estaba urdiendo planes malvados.

A menos que fuera así como se inspiraba, lo cual provocó un desagradable escalofrío en la mujer. ¡Semejante forma de inspirarse! No quería ni saber la cara que pondría InuYasha si capaz se enteraba que Naraku llegaba a la resolución de sus planes malvados contra él, su grupo y aquella sacerdotisa, en base a la propia _culminación_ de su cuerpo. ¡Aunque era capaz de vender su alma al Diablo por ver la cara de espanto al pobre híbrido de pacotilla!

No, quién sabe, que ya hasta estaba alucinando y pensando tonterías. Sabrá el cielo en qué había estado pensando su creador, se dijo Kagura, intentando calmar sus risas de un momento a otro; tampoco podía darse el lujo de tentar la impredecible ira de Naraku.

Se quedó parada en su lugar, escondiendo su ladina y burlesca sonrisa tras su abanico abierto como gesto de cruel coquetería. Incluso había comenzado a abanicarse por el calor que le había dado por reír tanto. Hasta le dolía el abdomen y las mejillas, ¡hace tiempo que no se reía así!

No pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran a bajar a la entrepierna de Naraku y, aunque su creador se había escondido a su _amiguito_ tras la ropa, se podía apreciar fácilmente el bulto que se presionaba de forma incómoda contra las costuras de la tela.

Ni así se le había bajado la emoción, pensó Kagura, ahora poniendo sus ojos sobre los de Naraku, quien a esas alturas ya la fulminaba con la mirada y se había mantenido mortalmente callado.

—¿Qué tanto miras? Lárgate —ordenó una vez más, pero su creación hizo caso omiso encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de oro de humillar y burlarse de Naraku, aunque fuera algo tan insignificante y poco trascendente como el hecho de encontrarlo masturbándose. Ni que con eso lo fueran a destruir, vaya.

Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de castrarlo.

Para ese entonces Naraku ya había pegado media vuelta (acomodándose su aún animado _amigo_ discretamente en cuanto le dio la espalda a Kagura) y fue a sentarse de nuevo al marco de la ventana, observando con dureza a su extensión y esperando el momento en que decidiera irse. No tenía pensado frustrarse por sus infantiles burlas ni mucho menos que la muy tarada se creyera capaz de causarle un dolor más de cabeza; si se quería pasar de lista e insolente, ella sabía muy bien que recibiría un apretón a su corazón a cambio, así que confiaba en el hecho de que Kagura no fuera tan descuidada en su afán de querer tomarle el pelo.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Kagura dirigió sus pasos hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la ventana, a una distancia razonable. No pudo evitar notar que parecía más desinhibida y descarada que de costumbre, y ella apenas y se percató del cambio en su actitud cuando quedó sentada a su lado, aún sonriendo burlona. La situación la divertía demasiado como para guardar la sensatez de largarse rápido de ahí, la risa descontrolada la había soltado y su amo estaba demasiado sorprendido y enfadado como para pensar con claridad.

—Oh, ¿estás enojado? —Su tono tenía una sensualidad burlona, claramente tenía ganas de fastidiarlo en respuesta a las muchas veces que él lo hizo con ella. De igual forma se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de él, una clara amenaza de que no siguiera hablando o podría perder la lengua, pero ella no se detuvo. ¡Oportunidades como esas no se daban todos los días!—. ¿Qué sucede, Naraku? ¿Acaso necesitas _una mano_?

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír de nuevo, pero la sonrisa que esbozó su creador la sacó de juego de inmediato. Ni de cerca se esperaba semejante gesto ante una burla directa.

Él cerró los ojos unos instantes y junto a su insidiosa sonrisa, una breve y seca risa escapó de sus labios como si se tratase de una voz de ultratumba mofándose de la ingenuidad de los mortales.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, aunque Naraku fue más rápido, malicioso por naturaleza, para encontrarle el doble sentido a las palabras de su extensión y usarlas contra ella tal y como ella había intentado hacerlo contra él.

—Sólo si eso quieres, Kagura… —murmuró, esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos, y la forma en la cual la miró fue tan intensa que la mujer sintió como si la fuerza de sus orbes rojas penetraran a través de su pecho haciendo que, donde quiera que estuviera su corazón, este diera un vuelco impulsado por el impacto de sus palabras, seguido de un espanto paralizante.

Se quedó tiesa en su lugar, probablemente más tiesa de lo que Naraku tenía entre las piernas y aún se mantenía erguido, incómodamente apretado contra los pantalones exigiendo liberarse y terminar con lo que había empezado.

Kagura volvió a mirar hacia el mismo lugar, anonadada, y luego devolvió la vista al rostro de su creador, quien mantenía la misma mirada sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagura se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer nerviosa su abanico, temiendo que a Naraku ahora se le ocurría ordenarle que, efectivamente_, le diera una mano_.

¡Joder, ella y su gran bocota! Claro que había utilizado el doble sentido a propósito, pero al ver a Naraku tan enojado y desenfocado, jamás pensó que se daría el lujo de usarlo en su contra e insinuar semejante propuesta.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Tú fuiste la que empezó —se excusó el híbrido encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

Pensó en soltarle algún insulto, ponerse de pie, pegar media vuelta y largarse de ahí, sin ganas de verle la cara un buen tiempo (y sin saber ahora cómo podría verlo a los ojos sin enrojecerse del coraje y la vergüenza). Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo exigía salir corriendo de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, su mente la obligó a quedarse en su lugar sólo un momento más, únicamente para aclarar las cosas.

No quería hacer creer a Naraku que de pronto estaba interesada en él y se ofrecía abiertamente a ayudarlo con esos menesteres. ¡Jamás! Prefería dejar bien en claro su posición que darle ideas falsas que luego quisiera usar en su contra, ordenándole cosas muy lejos de mandarla a misiones, atacar a sus enemigos, hacer de espía o enviarla a buscar fragmentos.

—¡Yo no…! —Se detuvo de golpe, de pronto sin saber cómo proseguir. También sintió un muy ligero sonrojo invadir sus mejillas y frunció el ceño con más fuerza, tratando de intimidarlo en vano—. ¡Sabes bien que yo no quise decir eso!

Para toda respuesta Naraku negó con la cabeza levemente, jugando con no creerle ni media palabra de lo que aseguraba.

No es que se sintiera realmente avergonzado por haber sido atrapado, literalmente, con las manos en la masa, mucho menos por alguien como Kagura, una mujer tan falta de pudor y que no tenía problemas en quedar desnuda en pleno campo de batalla si le destruían la ropa. Hasta hubiera sido hipócrita de su parte ponerse en un plan muy moralista, pero contrario a eso, y como también esperaba, lo primero que ella había hecho había sido tomarlo como una oportunidad para burlarse de él y hacerlo ver débil. ¡Semejante niña tonta e ingenua!

Bueno, debía admitir a sí mismo que, aunque era un demonio (híbrido, exactamente, aunque le costara trabajo recodárselo) tenía las mismas necesidades que cualquier otro ser humano o demonio, y aunque intentaba luchar constantemente contra ellas por considerarlas debilidades bajas, carnales, únicamente propias de los humanos y por consiguiente, obstáculos imbéciles del poder verdadero que él buscaba, intentaba no pensar en los impulsos que de vez en cuando inundaban su cabeza con toda clase de perversidades que volvían su respiración más pesada y elevaban su temperatura de un momento a otro.

Y sí, había ocasiones en que su represión se quebraba por completo y para cuando acordaba, movido por ese gusanito que le causaba sutiles cosquillas en el pecho, terminaba deslizando su mano hacia el centro de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta del todo, como cegado por el instinto y el placentero impulso de probar algo equivocado, largamente anhelado y reprimido, terminaba dándose placer a sí mismo.

Y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutaba como un cabrón.

Cuando sucedía, en ocasiones lograba callarse los gemidos y los sustituía por gruñidos mientras sentía cómo sus cejas se retorcían y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, víctimas el placer ardoroso que lo invadía con cada movimiento hasta que, luego de un rato, dependiendo de cuántas ganas tuviera de alargar eso o terminar de una buena vez con todo aquel placer que se asemejaba al de un calvario irresistible, explotaba en una culminación que le cegaba los sentidos por segundos que parecían eternos, haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza, terminando con los dedos húmedos y un maldito desastre sobre la ropa.

Bueno, definitivamente el orgasmo masculino no era nada discreto, pensaba de vez en cuando Naraku cuando tenía que cambiarse de pantalones, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Él era el _Gran Naraku_ (y ahora más que nunca Kagura debía estar segura de eso), y ese era su castillo; podía masturbarse donde le diera la real gana y nadie le podía poner peros.

Ni siquiera Kagura.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Por algo lo habrás dicho —replicó Naraku con un tono que dejó a la manipuladora del viento nadando en un mar de confusión.

Siguió negándose a irse; al parecer él aún no la había comprendido (ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para molestarla, o si tenía los sentidos nublados, o si de plano había perdido el puto juicio) pero se obligó a quedarse ahí un poco más, sólo para intentar, nuevamente, dejar las cosas en claro. ¡No fuera a ser que el muy idiota entendiera todo mal!

—Claro que estoy segura —afirmó, y aunque su gesto era decidido, su mirar parecía contrariado, aunque no dejó de lado su eterna expresión de irritabilidad para dejar en manifiesto que el sólo hablar de ese tema con él le molestaba—. Como que estás diciendo muchas tonterías, ¿no te parece? —agregó, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos—. No me digas que hacer eso te nubla el juicio.

Naraku se cruzó de brazos también y la miró intensamente. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y frunció más el ceño, tanto que Naraku pensó que se le partiría el cráneo en dos o le quedaría una fea arruga permanente en la frente.

—Mi juicio depende… depende de lo que esté pensando.

Se atrevió a ampliar su sonrisa, esta vez fue abierta y dejó ver la blanca hilera de dientes, junto a sus colmillos ligeramente más afilados que los de un humano común y corriente, producto de la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas, porque vaya que le corría sangre por las venas.

A la hechicera de los vientos la recorrió un violento y extraño escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su creador y lo hizo reír a sus adentros. Kagura estaba tan nerviosa, tan angustiada y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sus vagas respuestas, que incluso le resultaba encantadora.

—Bien, yo… ¡ugh! No quiero saber nada de tus… asquerosas fantasías —balbuceó con un descolocado gesto de asco, mientras sacudía las manos como si intentase sacarse de encima algún líquido repugnante pegado a sus dedos—. Demasiada información para mí; además eres tan narcisista que seguramente piensas en ti mismo. Me largo para que termines con tu _asuntito_.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento el nuevo e inesperado comentario de Naraku la detuvo de golpe.

—¿Y si te dijera que estaba pensando en ti?

Kagura sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajara directo a sus pies impulsada por un baldazo de agua fría directo a su cabeza, pero luego la sensación pareció subir en un dos por tres hasta ella, de regreso y más ardiente que nunca, hasta provocar que sus mejillas se tiñeran violentamente de rojo entre la vergüenza y la más absoluta sorpresa.

Volvió a quedarse quieta en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar, qué decir ni cómo contraatacar, y lo único que atinó hacer fue a soltar el comentario más descolocado de todos.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —exclamó, ofendida, aunque ninguno de los dos supo interpretar si estaba ofendida por el hecho de que él estuviera pensando en ella, o por el hecho de que quizá le estuviera mintiendo y en realidad no estuviese pensando en ella. De una u otra forma, independientemente de lo que la mujer pensara, la realidad es que Naraku _no_ había mentido.

Sí había estado pensando en Kagura.

No es que deseara buscar intimidad con su más rebelde extensión, a pesar de que tenía que admitir que era una demonio inhumanamente atractiva, una auténtica delicia para cualquier par de ojos masculinos. Después de todo, la había creado _perfecta_, a su imagen y semejanza, y su intención siempre narcisista y ególatra, desde un principio, fue la de crear a una mujer hermosa que estuviera a su servicio, una que fuera él mismo en su expresión más femenina para luego arrancarle el corazón antes de poder sentir cualquier cosa por ella.

Si la hubiese creado con fines carnales, hace mucho tiempo que la hubiese obligado a yacer con él como mujer, estuviera ella de acuerdo o no, pero no la había creado con esos propósitos. Las razones por las cuales solía fantasear con Kagura cuando hacía eso eran bastante simples y lógicas, completamente racionales dentro de la perturbada y retorcida mente de un villano de su calaña.

Onigumo, el eternamente odioso bandido que vivía dentro de Naraku, pugnaba por fantasear con, como era de esperarse, Kikyō. El híbrido no tenía intenciones de distraer su objetivo de matar a la sacerdotisa en base a las repugnantes y lascivas obsesiones de un corazón humano que luchaba con todos sus medios por arrancarse del pecho como el más putrefacto de los tumores. No iba a detenerse en matar a Kikyō por terminar deseándola como tanto insistía Onigumo. Ya era bastante embarazoso el hecho de que no fuera capaz de lastimarla ni tocarle un solo cabello por el cariño enfermizo que el corazón de ese bandido guardaba por ella aún después de cincuenta años.

A pesar de que muchas veces había cometido el desliz de evocar su fría imagen en su mente mientras se daba placer, se obligaba con todas sus fuerzas a pensar en otra mujer, ¡en la que fuera! por mucho que lo tentara la idea corrompida de la sacerdotisa presa de la lujuria y la impureza bajo sus manos súbitamente lascivas, pero siempre insidiosas y pérfidas.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar en la imagen de Kagura, la mujer que más tenía a la mano, una excelente opción para distraer sus pensamientos de la obsesión que le creaba Kikyō, y la táctica resulto de lo más favorecedora porque, por muy insufrible que Kagura fuera, no podía negar que era bella y deseable, una mujer que sería la delicia de cualquier hombre que se dejara llevar por sus instintos más bajos y carnales, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo tuviese ganas de darle con un mazo en la cabeza a la maldita mujer que se había creado.

Dejando de lado eso, evocando su imagen encontró mucho más placenteras sus sesiones solitarias, excitándolo a un nivel mucho más relajado y superior del que podría tener pensando en la angustia que le provocaba pensar en Kikyō, a diferencia de Kagura, sobre quien sí tenía poder absoluto.

También, a esas alturas de las cosas, ya había tenido un tiempo de haber madurado sus fantasías con ella: le gustaba imaginarla completamente dominada por él, sometida y sujeta a sus deseos, en un placentero papel de esclava que tomaba de buena gana con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, ronroneando su nombre y suplicando por más, con sus ojos rojos ardiendo en una lujuria incontrolable únicamente por él y lo que quisiera hacerle. Por supuesto, algo prácticamente imposible de conseguir en alguien tan rebelde como ella. Precisamente por eso es que había transformado lo que quería ver en ella en una fantasía sexual.

En otras ocasiones se daba el lujo de pensar que era ella quien luchaba por dominarlo, y se deleitaba en privado imaginándola sobre él, moviéndose como una desquiciada sin control y aún guardando la oportunidad de tenerlo debajo buscando que la complaciera como ella quería, casi demandante y exigente, pero finalmente buscándolo a él.

En otras ocasiones la imaginaba arrodillada, usando su boca y su lengua para darle placer sin chistar y sin quejarse, mientras la tomaba del cabello para apreciar mejor el trabajo que hacía sobre su cuerpo y manejar el ritmo como él quería, aunque en otras ocasiones gustaba de dejarle todo el trabajo a ella y él simplemente relajarse y quedar sujeto a sus atenciones.

Pero, probablemente, lo más perverso que había fantaseado con Kagura era tenerla completamente sometida, haciendo uso de la misma extensión de su cuerpo con la cual solía imaginar que la penetraba, al tiempo que utilizaba sus tentáculos como un elemento adicional para someterla aún más y llevarla a un punto de placer que resultaba demencial y casi doloroso, provocando que se dejara la garganta en el proceso y muriera por unos instantes mientras la poseía de todas las formas posibles.

Sí, sus fantasías con ella eran variadas, y aunque en un principio incluso le avergonzó e indignó que alguien como él se rebajase a desear en silencio y en privado a una esclava que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza, era mucho más divertido que imaginar a Kikyō, siempre impulsado por los detestables deseos de Onigumo, sin contar que de esa forma cumplía su deseo de ver a Kagura sumisa y dócil ante él, pero en un contexto mucho más entretenido y encantador, se atrevía a pensar.

Esta vez había estado fantaseando en tenerla arrodilla, haciendo uso de su boca para complacerlo mientras metía las manos por debajo de su kimono, haciendo lo mismo con ella misma, buscando provocarlo para que la tomara en cualquier instante hasta saciarse cuales bestias. Era un pensamiento que a esas alturas ya le resultaba delicioso, pero jamás imaginó que su misma fantasía fuera tan abruptamente interrumpida por la misma protagonista de ellas.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? —espetó Naraku, adoptando un gesto más serio—. ¿Crees que me interesa lo que opines de mí, Kagura? Me da igual si saber esto te resulta repugnante o no. Así como tú siempre dices, no tienes poder alguno sobre mi cabeza, mis pensamientos y sobre _nada_ relacionado conmigo. Puedo hacer y pensar lo que quiera, y con quien quiera, te guste o no.

La aludida se quedó de piedra y tragó duro ante aquella abrupta confesión, escupida a su rostro con tanta brutalidad como un veneno lento e insidioso que ya le comenzaba a carcomer la piel junto al vapor caliente que sentía expulsaba su cara enrojecida. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de deshacerse del sonrojo que seguía tiñendo su rostro.

No podía contradecirlo, tenía toda la razón en ese punto. Naraku podía tener control sobre ella y su vida, pero no podía meterse en su cabeza, y si ella decidía odiarlo o fantasear con su libertad y la cabeza de su creador cercenada a sus pies, podía hacerlo. El poder de él no llegaba hasta su mente, pero de igual forma, las quejas, caprichos, reclamos y el odio de Kagura tampoco tenían poder alguno sobre lo que sea que Naraku pudiese pensar con respecto a ella y lo que hiciera mientras lo hacía, así la considerara una traidora a la vez que era capaz de desearla, si acaso lo que le decía era verdad.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que más perturbó los pensamientos de Kagura, sino que una extraña zozobra se apoderó de ella al pensar en ser así de deseada. Era demasiado nuevo, pero a la vez era excitante el pensar en la idea de ser capaz de crear semejante efecto sobre alguien, sobre todo si se trataba de Naraku.

Porque sí, Naraku era un maldito bastardo demente que en cualquier instante podía matarla y mientras tanto la esclavizaba, pero no pudo negar que sintió un retorcido y sublime atisbo de poder que hizo que otro escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por entero, como si se tratase de una advertencia dual y débil carente de la real intención de alertarla.

Ella no era ninguna inocentona, tal vez inexperta, ni por mucho que Naraku la dejara tener citas, pero sabía lo que _eso_ significaba. Era un deseo que había florecido en ella nuevamente luego de haberlo enterrado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando en algún momento, en los primeros días de su creación, sin conocer nada del mundo y sometida a la ingenuidad propia de la inexperiencia y únicamente a las garras de Naraku como su guía, se dejó llevar cual chiquilla adolescente por fantasías tontas que ahora le resultaban de lo más estúpidas.

Sí, en algún momento había deseado a Naraku y había fantaseado con él. En un principio fue el único hombre con el cual tuvo contacto y sus órdenes, aderezadas con vaga dulzura junto a los regalos que él le dio, como sus pendientes de jade y la extensa variedad de finos y bellos kimonos que dejó a su completa disposición, la hizo caer por un breve tiempo a sus pies, fantasías que no supo cómo separar de la realidad ni interpretar tras de ellas las verdaderas y crueles intenciones de su creador para con ella, impulsándola a matar sin remordimiento alguno con tal de verlo feliz y complacerlo.

¡Se sentía tan tonta sólo de recordarlo! Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era realmente Naraku, prefirió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado por su cabeza, y enterró aquellos deseos ingenuos en lo más profundo de su mente, siempre ocultándolos bajo capas y capas de odio y repulsión ya oxidado luego de abrir los ojos ante la realidad apabullante de lo que significaba ser una extensión de ese maligno ser.

Por supuesto, era un secreto del cual nadie tenía conocimiento, ni siquiera Naraku, aunque por primera vez le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su amo estuviera consciente de lo que alguna había pensado con respecto a él, y eso la aterró y la hizo sentir más expuesta y vulnerable que nunca. El muy maldito era capaz de utilizarlo en su contra sin piedad.

—No entiendo por qué me dices esto —masculló Kagura al obligarse a salir de sus pensamientos, cosa que duró apenas unos segundos, sin embargo se le antojaron una eternidad.

No quiso darle tiempo de contestar. Nuevamente pugnó por simplemente salir de ahí y evitar a Naraku un buen rato, pero esta vez no fue la parálisis del asombro ni la sorpresa lo que se lo impidió, sino la misma imagen de Naraku frente a ella, que hacía que sus antiguas fantasías despertaran otra vez en su mente como si jamás las hubiese ocultado de su propio ser y sólo se hubiesen intensificado durante todo ese tiempo.

Diablos, estaba jodida.

No conforme con eso, la sensación de poder no desapareció, aunque resultara una ironía por el mismo hecho de que no tenía poder alguno en los pensamientos y fantasías de Naraku, pero la idea la tentó tanto como seguramente él se sentía tentado cada que hacía eso pensando en ella.

De pronto tuvo ganas de saber hasta qué limite estaba su poder, experimentar hasta dónde podía llegar, aún cuando tuviese su corazón en las garras de un monstruo que en esos momentos lucía asquerosamente atractivo con la sonrisa perversa que le dedicaba únicamente a ella.

Sabrá el cielo qué le estaba cruzando por la mente en esos momentos.

—Te lo digo porque me da la gana —contestó Naraku, más tajante que nunca—. Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que opines de mí. Además, es encantador verte tan confundida y asustada, ¿no te parece?

—¡Já! ¿Crees que estoy asustada? —Arqueó una ceja. Era un desafío. Odiaba que Naraku creyera que podía asustarla más de lo que ya lo hacía al tener la fuente de su vida a su completa merced, no le iba a dar el gusto de más—. Porque si es así, te equivocas. Tus fantasías a mí no me hacen daño.

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué la cara de espanto? —inquirió su creador, luciendo por mucho más relajado que ella.

Al encararla con el asunto de su angustia, Kagura se percató de que mantenía los músculos de su espalda y abdomen tensos, como si se preparara para defenderse de un inminente ataque. No, más bien, como si luchara enérgicamente por ocultar algo. Para su desgracia Naraku era alguien quién sabía cómo leer y adivinar las debilidades y puntos vulnerables de aquellos que lo rodeaban, y había perfeccionado el pérfido arte de cómo usarlos a su favor.

—No te interesa, ¿cierto? Me lo acabas de decir —contraatacó alzando una ceja, adoptando un gesto un tanto más descarado, como el que él llevaba todo el rato usando, y el mismo que desapareció por unos instantes cuando ella soltó su argumento, negándose a romper más la barrera que siempre había existido entre ellos dos, barrera que, de pronto, sin saber cómo o cuándo había pasado, parecía comenzar a desvanecerse de a poco, como arrastrada por una brisa que se embravecía igual que una tormenta cada que alguno hablaba, para luego terminar chocando contra ese muro de distancia y odio y hacerlo temblar peligrosamente sobre sus cimientos.

Era difícil mantenerla para ambos en medio del ambiente en el que se había sumido su situación, con ellos dos dentro como únicos protagonistas y dueños de esa barrera, como si la jugarreta del otro intentando aminorarse mutuamente y desafiarse con gestos, miradas y palabras mordaces, enviciara cada vez más el carácter de ambos, creyéndose metidos hasta las narices en una competencia sin tregua por ver quién lograba engullir más tragos de sake.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, Kagura. Eres una niñita asustadiza, eso siempre lo he sabido.

La afirmación hizo desaparecer el gesto descarado de Kagura, regresándola de golpe al ciego enojo que le nublaba los sentidos, así como el deseo podía hacerlo con Naraku en ocasiones.

—Te he dicho que no lo soy —insistió enérgica, aunque sus palabras no fueron más que un murmullo irritado. A simple vista parecía ya encaprichada por hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Detestaba que el tipo creyera que tenía poder sobre ella en base del miedo, ¡él, que no era más que un vil cobarde que se escondía tras sus marionetas y extensiones!

—Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida. ¿Y cómo se supone que lo demostrara? ¿Haciendo una tontería y poniendo en riesgo su vida para que él la castigara? ¡Claro, qué conveniente!

—¿A qué te refieres?

La curiosidad, nuevamente, le ganó. Además prefería saber qué pensaba y _cómo_ pensaba Naraku, que no tener idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza (incluso si eso le costaba enterarse que era capaz de fantasear con ella en sabrá el cielo qué clase de perversiones). Pero recibió rápido su respuesta cuando él le sonrió ligeramente y bajó su potente mirada, con un gesto sugerente y elegante, directo a su entrepierna.

Kagura miró al mismo lugar y se dio cuenta que, por unos instantes, había olvidado el asunto por el cual inicialmente fue a verlo, y el asunto por el cual luego olvidó eso al haberlo encontrado divirtiéndose en solitario mientras pensaba en ella.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en eso, pero no quiso lucir asustada ni angustiada, casi como si se tratase de una niña intentando demostrar que era una mujer, sin embargo su miedo sólo provenía de la inexperiencia, de la novedad y del hecho de que estuviera hablando de ese asunto con Naraku. No podía creer ni entendía cómo es que había terminado en tal situación con su creador y con semejante tema de conversación que ambos sacaban de sus bocas como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué mierda tenía la mala costumbre de no tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!

—¿Me estás retando?

Entendía qué era lo que él estaba proponiendo; no sabía si lo hacía por el hecho de cumplir alguna asquerosa fantasía, siquiera si era cierto que fantaseaba con ella, o si lo hacía como un "_pago_" o castigo por haberlo interrumpido tan abruptamente y encima reírse de él.

—Tómalo como quieras. A ver si te atreves.

La respuesta no fue decente para Kagura. Él sólo la dejó con la incertidumbre de lo que realmente quería, pero el reto era abierto y estaba listo para decirle _buena chica _si lo tomaba, o tildarla de cobarde si no lo hacía. De una forma u otra, Kagura no sabía exactamente quién ganaba en esa situación, o siquiera podría haber perdedores esta vez, pero lo seguro es que de una manera u otra, Naraku ganaba con todo eso.

Tampoco pudo negar que hubo algo que se removió en su pecho con un cosquilleo agradable y extraño que la hizo vacilar. Le fue imposible reprimir las fantasías que alguna vez tuvo con su creador y que de pronto la había asaltado de nuevo, y su curiosidad se disparó al igual que su adrenalina y la respiración, la cual intentó disimular como normal y no pesada, como ya se estaba tornando a pasos agigantados.

—¿Por qué diablos me pides algo así? —exclamó de pronto, tratando de volver a ser la misma insolente de siempre y no manifestar tontamente el nerviosismo que desde hacía rato no la dejaba en paz. Naraku rodó los ojos.

—¿Y quién te está rogando? Te estoy retando.

—¡Ah, qué conveniente! —respondió con sarcasmo, haciéndose la desinteresada al tiempo que descruzaba los brazos y recargaba el cuerpo sobre sus manos, fingiéndose indiferente e impune a sus tretas y palabras.

—Puedes verlo de una forma u otra, querida, o como tú quieras —La forma en la cual se dirigió a ella volvió a sacarle un escalofrío, y aunque le mantuvo la mirada, se obligó a fruncir más el ceño, intentando no lucir nerviosa, tarea que cada vez le costaba más trabajo—. Un pago por haberme interrumpido y, encima, tomarte la _libertad_ de burlarte de mí; o bien, puede que la próxima vez que intentes algo contra mí, no me dé cuenta.

Kagura no creyó ni media palabra de eso y sonrió con sarcasmo, a punto de largar una carcajada.

—¿Ahora es un trato? ¿Placer a cambio de mi vida?

—Diciéndolo de esa manera, suena al peor de los chantajes. De ambas formas ganamos los dos, Kagura, y prolongas tu vida.

—Eres un asqueroso —le espetó de mala gana, sin pararse a pensar en medir sus palabras, aunque en esos momentos le costaba pensar racionalmente con tamaño giro que había dado la situación—. Nunca pensé que me quisieras como esa… clase de esclava. No quiero saber nada de eso. ¡Que ni siquiera se te ocurra! —exclamó súbitamente alterada—. Antes preferiría morir que satisfacer tu repugnante lujuria.

—Por favor, no seas tan dramática. No te estoy obligando a nada —argumentó el híbrido despreocupadamente—. Si quisiera esclavizarte de _esa_ forma, créeme, querida, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo y no tendrías posibilidades de negarte.

La recorrió, esta vez, un escalofrío desagradable al pensar en las cosas que ese hombre era capaz de hacerle si, efectivamente, _quisiera_ hacerlo. También se sorprendió al notar que de hecho, no la estaba obligando a nada, sólo intentando convencerla, como si quisiera cazarla y seducirla, enviciar su carácter y sus decisiones en base a sutiles palabras y proposiciones descaradas, sabrá el cielo con qué clase de intenciones, aunque tenía que estar muy negada como para estar haciéndose la tonta con respecto a la respuesta de esa obvia cuestión.

Le estaba dando a elegir: en la forma más extraña y conveniente, le estaba dando por primera vez la libertad para decidir _qué_ hacer, si quería o no, y aunque Kagura en ese instante no dio una respuesta verbal, su cuerpo habló por ella cuando decidió quedarse sentada ahí mismo, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, como esperando un siguiente movimiento que la hiciera decidir entre un sí o un no.

Naraku no tuvo más paciencia para esperarla, porque además había leído perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de su extensión y, sin dar más tiempo, se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó por los hombros con suavidad. Pudo sentir cómo se estremeció violentamente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con ella y sonrió de medio lado.

La mujer entreabrió la boca como si quisiera protestar cuando la instó a ponerse de pie y, acto seguido, la fue arrodillando frente a él.

En ningún momento Kagura reclamó, estaba demasiado anonadada como para decir algo, y tampoco sentía intenciones de hacerlo. Pensó que era su oportunidad para aceptar el reto o mandarlo a que se pudriera en el infierno, pero en lugar de eso, para cuando acordó, estaba arrodillada entre las piernas de Naraku mientras se mantenía sentado en el borde de la ventana.

Una emoción extraña la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando dirigió la vista a la entrepierna de su amo, y pensó que nunca habían estado tan cerca, mucho menos en semejante posición. Aún sin verlo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él sobre ella, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

—Sólo será un momento —afirmó Kagura luego de unos momentos de duda, volviendo a mirarlo, levantando de a poco su mano derecha—. No es como si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Es para que no se te ocurra obligarme después.

—¿De verdad? No lo parece —argumentó sonriendo lascivo al observar cómo ella levantaba la mano, dudando en su camino hacia su objetivo, ese que aún mantenía el ánimo levantado, aunque no con tanta fuerza luego de la _profunda_ charla que habían tenido y que no servía tanto para mantenerlo con el interés a tope, sin contar que, si Kagura quería, de verdad sabía cómo mandar el deseo de un hombre a la mierda—. Ya te dije que si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría… pero si estás ahora mismo aquí, es tu decisión. Yo me lavo las manos en este _asuntito_.

Kagura lo miró confundida, pero fue incapaz de mantener sus ojos sobre los de su creador que la miraban cada vez con más potencia, tanto que prefirió concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente y no tener que verlo a los malditos ojos.

Bueno… en cierto sentido, ella tenía el control de la situación, ¿no? Él le había asegurado fantasear con ella y seguramente lo que estaba por hacer era cumplir una de esas visiones; esta vez era la protagonista, y en cierta forma, estaba tomando el control de las fantasías de Naraku, incluso si eran perversas.

Era como estar tomando el control de la mente de su amo llevándola a la realidad misma. Rara forma de verlo, pero así lo percibía.

Con eso en mente finalmente rompió la barrera del pudor que jamás creyó tener y se atrevió a posar su mano derecha sobre la entrepierna de Naraku, muy ligeramente, apenas rozando la tela del pantalón con la yema de sus dedos.

En ese instante se sonrojó un poco más y su rostro se volvió una mezcla de vergüenza y seriedad, cosa a la cual Naraku no pudo evitar reír. Se veía encantadora fingiendo que nada de eso le afectaba.

—Por favor… si no te va a morder —bromeó con descaro, ganándose una mirada fulminante de ella, pero Kagura, como provocada por la burla, lo miró unos instantes y volvió a posar su mano, esta vez más firmemente, sobre el mismo sitio.

Respiró pesadamente cuando sintió la dureza debajo de la tela. Eso la hizo temblar.

Claramente seguía excitado, pero él no daba una muestra más clara de ello además de la que tenía oculta tras la ropa y su sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia mientras la observaba. Probablemente el sólo hecho de que lo tocara por encima no lo estimulaba mucho, pero aún así ella no se sintió preparada para irse a las prisas y, francamente, sabía que esa sería la única vez que haría tal cosa, o que estuviera tentada a hacerlo; no pudo llegar a una conclusión concreta que le indicara si la mejor opción era hacerlo lentamente, sin perderse ningún detalle, o si debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse extraña ante el nuevo tacto. Aquello se sentía tan cercano y a la vez era tan oculto y prohibido que el sonrojo en su cara no pudo desvanecerse. Intentó pensar que no era Naraku a quien le hacía eso, pero le fue imposible, y eso también fue por lo que, en un principio, tardó tanto en tomar un ritmo y una seguridad más o menos decentes.

Fue perdiendo la timidez y el pudor conforme avanzaban los segundos, mientras su mano masajeaba suavemente la zona. En cierto momento Naraku se relajó un poco más en su sitio, observando atento los movimientos de Kagura, cada vez más seguros y firmes sobre él.

Había, definitivamente, algo de tabú en hacer eso; ella no entendía el por qué, quizá por tratarse de su creador, el desgraciado al que detestaba, pero a la vez poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo ese placentero poder la recorría al pensar que de pronto se había convertido en una fuente que _controlaba_ el mismo placer de él. Por primera vez lo controlaba en algo y, a juzgar por su pasividad y silencio, no parecía tener intenciones de tomar las riendas, esperando el siguiente movimiento de ella, dándole la libertad de hacerle lo que quisiera.

¿Dejaría que se la arrancara de un mordisco, si a esas iban?

A los pocos segundos su mano se concentró en acariciar la forma alargada y gruesa que levantaba con poca discreción la oscura tela de su ropa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era, y antes de que quisiera pensarlo demasiado, acercó su otra mano al listón que sujetaba sus pantalones a la cintura y lo desató con sus temblorosos dedos.

Naraku amplió su sonrisa de burla, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en desatar el nudo con una lentitud desesperante que no pudo ver la perversidad con la cual la observaba, pero sin duda estaba disfrutando de aquello, sin contar que aún ni empezaba lo mejor.

Kagura, ya desesperada por su propia actitud tan falsamente tímida que intentaba quebrar para seguir sin parecer una reverenda tonta, bajó de a poco la parte superior del pantalón que cubría la zona que momentos antes había estado acariciando; el miembro de Naraku no tardó en descubrirse por entre la tela.

La hechicera de los vientos echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobresaltada y alzando ambas cejas con los ojos bien abiertos, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula al ver el miembro masculino erguido frente a ella, sobresaliendo entre los pantalones que apenas había bajado lo suficiente para dejar ver su sexo. El oscuro vello cubría la zona de la pelvis por encima de la erguida extensión y seguía un camino arriba por la piel, desvaneciéndose de a poco hasta perderse tras el resto de su ropa.

Era la primera vez que veía el sexo de un hombre, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, cosa que hizo que a Naraku se le subiera el ego hasta el puto cielo. Ella lo miraba como si intentase matarla con eso y la sola idea hacía que le entraran ganas de soltar la risa loca, y lo habría hecho de haber adivinado los pensamientos de la manipuladora del viento, quien llena de curiosidad ante la novedad y lo desconocido, no supo si tomarlo entre sus manos para verlo por completo y estudiarlo como si se tratase de un espécimen de experimento, o soltar una risita nerviosa como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tampoco pudo pensar demasiado en eso ni vacilar. Kagura enseguida se enteró que las caricias anteriores habían servido para recuperar por completo la erección que de a poco Naraku había perdido mientras hablaba con ella. Había pensado que eso no lo estimulaba nada, aunque también le ahorraba un poco de trabajo.

Un tanto más segura de lo que hacía, dirigió nuevamente su mano derecha al sitio y con ella rodeó, muy lentamente, pero sin titubear, el sexo de Naraku.

Era extraño tenerlo entre las manos. Creyó que cuando la gente hacía eso perdía todo el control sobre su cabeza, sus pensamientos y simplemente se volvían locos de deseo, pero en realidad ella también estaba con mil cosas en la mente y vuelta loca preguntándose cómo diablos había terminado haciendo eso, pero aunque se lo cuestionaba y mil dudas la asaltaban, no se detenía ni retrocedía, a pesar de que su parte más racional pugnaba por encontrar una respuesta.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, presionó un poco su mano contra la extensión y comenzó a moverla rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, llena de zozobra y con movimientos inexpertos, pero que ni por mucho molestaron a Naraku, aunque consideró que no estaba de más una que otra sugerencia.

—Tómalo con más firmeza. Así no haces nada —espetó burlón y cínico como él solo, ganándose a cambio un irritado gesto de ella quien, a pesar de todo, tomó en cuenta la sugerencia.

Una vez que comenzó a hacerlo, se relajó mucho más. Ya había empezado y no había resultado ser tan malo. De hecho, comenzó a disfrutarlo cuando notó cómo la respiración de él se volvía cada vez más densa al tiempo que una pesadez infernal se apoderaba del cuerpo de ella, como si la ansiedad se hubiese solidificado en sus venas y luchara por ser intensificada hasta el punto de quiebre y luego volver a derretirse lentamente en su interior.

Siguió haciendo lo suyo cada vez con más ritmo y seguridad. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando él mientras, prácticamente, lo masturbaba, pero luego quiso creer que probablemente no estaba pensando en nada, porque la tenía ahí mismo volviendo una fantasía realidad y que, por lo tanto, ya no le quedaba más que fantasear con respecto a ella.

Comenzó a mover rítmicamente su mano de arriba hacia abajo con más ahínco y rapidez cuando escuchó cómo Naraku soltaba pequeños gemidos que parecía intentar ahogar por momentos. Eran parecidos a los que había escuchado antes de entrar y dedujo, por lógica, que aquello le gustaba, probablemente lo estaba haciendo bien y ella ni en cuenta hasta ese momento. ¡Vale, que no habría estado de más que le dijera algo aparte de regañarla!

La mujer sonrió de medio lado, mucho más segura y sin detenerse, buscando variar las cosas de vez en cuando, guiada por su propio instinto e imaginación; manipulaba las cosas con movimientos circulares y firmes al tiempo que bajaba y subía; otras veces variaba la fuerza y firmeza con la cual sostenía y presionaba el miembro masculino. En ocasiones se concentraba en tocar únicamente la punta mientras con su otra mano, que momentos antes había unido al juego, seguía estimulando el resto del tronco. Incluso le sorprendía la textura suave y ligeramente resbaladiza de la piel que hacía que su mano se deslizara con suavidad alrededor, a pesar de sentir que tocaba una barra de hierro al rojo vivo que la quemaba sin dañarla. Era una sensación interesante, tan interesante que resultaba excitante.

Se sintió más poderosa que nunca al saber que era ella quien estaba logrando poner a Naraku en tal situación. El gesto de placer ligeramente reprimido que le brindaba era uno que seguramente nadie había visto y que jamás se atrevería a mostrar ante el mundo. Era un gesto débil alimentado por la lujuria y la debilidad, y era ella quien lo estaba provocando.

La mayor revelación que tuvo en ese momento fue que tampoco pudo evitar sentir cómo ella misma se excitaba al ver su expresión y sus gestos, y cómo con el paso de los segundos sentía que una humedad cálida se instalaba entre sus piernas haciendo que cada vez estuviera más desinhibida.

Naraku se veía asquerosamente atractivo así, al igual que cuando sonreía con malicia, para qué negarlo, la diferencia es que esta vez era ella quien lo estaba controlando. Esa sonrisa que le mandaba cuando fraguaba algo en su contra, esta vez era de puro placer y ella misma era quien la provocaba.

La idea de tener ese poder placentero en sus manos la corrompía como jamás imaginó ni en sus más salvajes fantasías

Por otro lado el híbrido se encontró bastante sorprendido con la creatividad que mostraba su extensión, una que, definitivamente, no esperaba. Si era franco lo único que había esperado era una paja mal hecha, sin ganas y llena de pudor que sólo serviría para hacerlo terminar con el trabajo que él mismo había comenzado y que a futuro podría servirle para chantajear a Kagura, pero a esas alturas de las cosas estaba claramente sorprendido, aunque claro, consideró que un poco más de práctica no le haría daño a su extensión.

No podía evitar gemir cuando ella variaba la presión y la velocidad, no por una gran experiencia, sino por el único impulso de experimentar y probar, ver qué era lo que funcionaba mejor con él, experimentar qué tantas cosas podía hacer y hacerle. Apretaba los dientes y en ocasiones tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, rebasado por el deleite que aquello le provocaba. También había comenzado a sudar ligeramente y cuando las intensas oleadas de placer lo invadían, se veía tentado por unas inmensas ganas de tomarla del cabello y hacer que esta vez usara la boca en lugar de las manos.

Aunque la tenía ahí en frente, cumpliendo sus deseos sin siquiera haber tenido que obligarla, no podía evitar deleitarse con la idea de tomarla en ese momento hasta saciarse tal y como muchas veces había imaginado. Quería tomarla de los brazos, hacer que se sentara sobre él, que lo rodeara con toda su calidez y humedad y luego embestirla con una lascivia salvaje que la hiciera retorcerse hasta la locura.

En ese instante abrió un poco los ojos y bajó la mirada a su extensión, quien estaba concentrada en su trabajo. De pronto se preguntó si ella también lo estaría disfrutando o si estaría tan excitada como él, pero lo único que pudo encontrar cómo indicio de ello fue el adorable sonrojo que le teñía las mejillas. Cuando puso un poco más de atención y la recorrió con los ojos sin recato, notó la delicada forma puntiaguda de sus pezones que se marcaban debajo del kimono. Al ver eso sonrió unos instantes, pero el gesto desapareció al ser interrumpido por otro gemido imposible de ahogar.

—¿Esto te gusta? —inquirió Kagura alzando la vista desde su sitio, aunque su pregunta no fue una burla ni una descarada afirmación, sino una pregunta seria que buscaba una respuesta con la misma intención. Al mismo tiempo intentaba ignorar su propia excitación y la forma en la cual su respiración había sonado agitada debajo de sus palabras. Necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

Naraku arqueó una ceja y la miró con la misma seriedad con la cual ella había soltado su pregunta.

—Eres buena, a pesar de ser una ridícula virgen —respondió con descaro, sacándole un gesto ofendido a la mujer. La primera vez que le preguntaba algo sin tono de burla, ¡y él iba y le respondía eso!

—No es como si me dejaras tener citas, ¿sabes? —reclamó, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de su mano derecha, que ahora era la única que se encargaba del miembro de Naraku.

—¿Y para qué quieres eso? —rezongó burlón, aún cuando le faltaba un poco el aliento. ¡Vaya momento para ponerse hablar de esos temas!—. Ahora mismo te veo muy cómoda conmigo.

—No lo estoy —Eso a leguas se veía que era una vil mentira, aunado a la fuerte firmeza con la cual siguió haciendo lo suyo—. Lo hago por… para demostrarte que eres débil.

En ese momento Naraku la penetró con toda la crudeza de su mirada. Ella se detuvo unos instantes, y no supo si sentir alivio cuando él simplemente cerró los ojos unos momentos y rió en voz baja, o si asustarse aún más con eso.

—¿Quieres hablar de debilidad? ¿Tú?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella y la tomó por la nuca, enterrando los dedos en su cabello. Kagura soltó un gemido cuando él la hizo erguirse y curvar la espalda hacia atrás. Su mano se quedó tiesa rodeando con fuerza el miembro de Naraku y cuando él se percató de ello, bajó la mirada hacia el sitio, alzando una ceja como si se preguntase por qué el cambio de actitud.

—No te detengas —ordenó. Kagura obedeció casi por pura inercia mientras él seguía sujetándola. Tuvo la necesidad de encararlo directamente a los ojos cuando la mano libre de su amo se dirigió al cuello del femenino kimono y ahí apretó la tela en un puño.

En ese instante le bajó todas las mangas del colorido traje, del lado izquierdo, el de su corazón, dejándole el pecho expuesto.

—¡¿Qué estás…?!

No pudo evitar cortar la frase de golpe, demasiado sobresaltada como para seguir hablando. Sin embargo no había detenido su tarea de masturbarlo, y no sabía si sentir miedo o excitación mientras él jugueteaba a pasear su dedo con gentileza por encima de la piel expuesta, siguiendo un delicado camino sobre su clavícula. La sintió cálida a un punto que parecía estar conteniendo el ardor de su sangre corriendo debajo de su piel, entre sus venas clamando por sus manos y el contacto de estas sobre ella.

—Tú también eres débil —afirmó, dirigiendo su mano al pecho expuesto—. Y no sólo por tu corazón…

Una vez ahí acarició la areola del pezón erguido. Kagura se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. El tacto había sido electricidad pura y los espasmos en su cuerpo aumentaron. Naraku no pudo evitar encontrar encantador todo aquello.

El tacto, aunque era delicado y sutil, como si no se atreviera a ir más allá, le resultó tan placentero que algo parecido a un calambre la abrumó por entero, dejándola con ganas de más, de aumentar y seguir ese mismo contacto que le erizaba la piel. Su creador no pasó por alto ninguna de sus expresiones ni gestos y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —susurró con voz grave, viciosa, pero Kagura respondió moviendo con mucha más rapidez y firmeza su mano alrededor del miembro de Naraku, intentando desestabilizarlo y sin apartar la vista de él. Era una confrontación directa y ninguno de los dos supo quién era en realidad el retado.

Él sintió de inmediato el cambio de ritmo y comenzó a sentirse un poco más abrumado de lo que ya estaba, tanto que llegó un punto en que se obligó a detenerse. En ese momento la soltó con brusquedad y dejó de tocarla como si hacerlo significara exponerse a una mortal quemadura, pero al mismo tiempo la agarró de la muñeca y la miró con severidad, haciendo que ella se detuviera en estimularlo.

—No lo hagas tan rápido, o provocarás que termine antes de tiempo —advirtió con un tono casi juguetón. Kagura entendió a qué se refería, pero no entendió por qué el límite de tiempo.

—¿Antes de tiempo? —Sus palabras salieron agitadas por entre sus labios; ya no tenía muchas intenciones ni ganas de ocultar su deseo.

Para toda respuesta él volvió a llevar su mano libre hacia ella, y le dio a entender lo que quería cuando la tomó del mentón con brusquedad y, en contraste, acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar muy suavemente, como si el tocarlos precisara de un cuidado extremo con el cual él jugaba a placer.

Sintió el aliento cálido salir de su boca granate, ligeramente entreabierta mientras él recorría su labio inferior como si se tratase de una fina tela de seda. Kagura no lo detuvo y eso lo llevó a meter el dedo pulgar dentro de la boca de la mujer, quien por pura inercia lo atrapó entre sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos, ahora sin poder esconder a nadie su excitación, y lamió con su lengua el pulgar dentro de su boca.

—Precisamente eso es lo que quiero que hagas, querida.

Le sonrió lascivamente mientras ella se dedicaba a lamer unos segundos más su dedo, pero luego su mirar se volvió travieso y sensual, pero era una sensualidad cruel, como el de una mujer fatal buscando seducir a su siguiente víctima para luego darle el golpe de gracia en medio de un torbellino apabullante de placer. Su amo frunció el ceño ligeramente, contrariado por el cambio tan abrupto y voluble de actitud que podía mostrarle Kagura, como si también fuese capaz de jugar tan bien como él

Sin siquiera poder esperarlo ella mordió con fuerza la punta del dedo, provocando que Naraku soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor y lo sacara de su boca. Uno de los colmillos de Kagura había perforado un poco la yema y un punto de sangre sobresalía por encima de la piel.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?!

—¿Y si te la arrancara de un mordisco? —bromeó, sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo él cuando le hacía una sucia jugarreta a uno de sus enemigos o aliados, sin embargo el aludido no se dejó intimidar por la broma. Sabía que no era capaz (¿o sí?), pero si Kagura era inteligente y sabía lo que le convenía, jamás se atrevería a hacer eso.

—Entonces ya no podrías divertirte a mis expensas.

Vaya forma de voltearle las cosas. No pudo evitar encontrar algo de terriblemente encantador en la bromita, tanto que se le escapó una sonrisa coqueta, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con algo en Naraku, aunque se tratase de algo tan estúpido e inesperado como eso.

Ahora que había aceptado su propia excitación dentro de la situación, aunada a la del mismo Naraku, se sintió más sensual que nunca, como si de pronto estuviera en la cima del mundo y nadie pudiese bajarla de ahí. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de imaginar a Naraku a sus pies, tan sometido como lo eran las fantasías de él con ella, pero luego lo imaginó metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, tentando su camino besando y mordiendo la cara interior de sus muslos mientras subía con una lentitud desesperante al centro oculto de su cuerpo, y ahí tuvo que tomar aire, espantando esas súbitas fantasías.

—Nunca lo he hecho antes. No sé hacerlo —advirtió, aún dudosa a acceder, pero Naraku se encogió de hombros.

—Pues comienza a practicar.

Estuvo por tomar a Kagura por la cabeza y hacerla que metiera su miembro en su boca, pero se detuvo al último momento cuando ella acercó su rostro, con la boca entreabierta, y sintió su respiración chocar contra la punta de su sexo.

Los labios de la manipuladora del viento temblaban ligeramente entre el ansia, el nerviosismo y la excitación, pero antes de atreverse a hacer algo demasiado grande, algo de lo que esperaba luego no arrepentirse, cerró los ojos unos momentos, como intentando darse agallas, e inconscientemente presionó el miembro al tiempo que abría un poco más su boca y se relamía los labios.

No entendía cómo había llegado hasta eso, lo que sí comprendía es que lo estaba haciendo porque le gustaba cómo se veía, lo que provocaba en él, lo que era capaz de hacerle; hacer que el Gran Naraku perdiera un poco el control ante ella, mostrando una debilidad más humana de lo que seguramente se atrevía a aceptar incluso en esos momentos, haciéndose el desinteresado, fingiendo tener el control de todo cuando en realidad no tenía el control ni de su propia mente y mucho menos de su cuerpo y vergonzoso deseo, dejándose llevar por la corriente cruenta del placer como lo hacía ella.

Aquello le gustaba, lo ponía vulnerable, y aunque se maldecía mentalmente por el hecho de que a ella le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, no sentía la capacidad de quejarse, y tampoco sintió el pudor para cubrirse el pecho desnudo ni acomodarse la ropa. Quería que él la viera, aunque no estuvo segura de si quería que la tocara más. Quizás era demasiado.

Lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue dejar entrever la punta de su lengua. Con ella acarició tímidamente la punta, como si temiera que aquello tuviera un sabor extraño o desagradable que le provocara arcadas, pero contrario a lo que imaginó, no tenía sabor alguno, era como simplemente lamer una extensión de piel lisa y cálida.

Recuperando la seguridad que recién había adquirido en todo ese loco asunto, abrió más la boca y sacó la lengua, la cual utilizó para dar pequeñas lamidas a la punta que luego dirigió al resto del tronco, empezando desde su base hasta arriba, como si aún quisiera probar de a poco una nueva y extravagante golosina.

No podía creerlo. No sólo había masturbado a Naraku, ahora también estaba usando su boca para darle placer, o como seguramente diría él si quisiera ponerse en un plan más vulgar: le estaba haciendo una mamada.

Estuvo unos momentos utilizando únicamente su lengua, recorriendo verticalmente extensiones de piel sensible que reaccionaban ante su tacto y mandaban a la espina dorsal de Naraku un sinnúmero de sensaciones que le impedían negarse a eso.

Luego, tomando agallas, abrió más la boca e introdujo la punta del miembro en ella, aprisionándola con sus labios, utilizando su lengua para acariciar lo que la invadía y presionando con firmeza. Naraku arrugó las cejas al sentirlo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella introdujo su sexo un poco más dentro de su boca.

Siguió el mismo ritmo que utilizó con su mano, que seguía prendada al miembro para abarcar el resto de espacio que era incapaz de engullir, y mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de atinar su respiración y tomar un balance entre sus labios y lengua, su mano se encargaba de estimular el resto y no hacerla parecer tan torpe, que aunque lo era, lo estaba llevando al punto que él deseaba.

En cierto momento ella se detuvo de golpe y sacó el miembro de su boca, respirando agitadamente, tratando desesperada de recuperar el aliento ante el primer y torpe intento. Siguió aprisionándolo con su mano más sonrojada que nunca, con los ojos entreabiertos y así miró a su creador, quien le sonrió con burla.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagura? ¿No puedes con esto? —la retó, pero ella frunció el ceño y soltó su esperada queja.

—Me cuesta trabajo que entre.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber sacado ese comentario. Probablemente eso haría que el maldito ego de Naraku subiera hasta el puto cielo; no podía ni imaginar lo asquerosamente insoportable que se pondría al hacer alusión al maldito tamaño.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero deberías de seguir —sentenció, y manifestó su órden con brutalidad, sin darle tiempo a obedecer ni a reaccionar, tomándola del peinado bruscamente y obligándola a bajar la cabeza, haciendo que su miembro nuevamente se introdujera en la boca de la manipuladora del viento, quien apenas pudo gemir ante el jaloneo de cabello y el súbito tacto, ya no tan desconocido, de sus labios rodeando y aprisionando su sexo.

Esta vez Naraku tomó las riendas y el ritmo. Le deshizo el peinado a las fuerzas y la sujetó por la cabeza agarrándola de la cola de caballo, procurando que los mechones sueltos no le bloquearan la vista. Era deleitoso ver a Kagura haciéndole eso y no se quería perder ni un detalle de aquella imagen que había pasado tantas veces en su cabeza y que ahora vivía en ese instante con cada estimulo y nervio de su cuerpo.

Aquel arranque elevó los niveles de excitación de Kagura a un punto en el que ni siquiera sintió ganas de quejarse ni reclamar. Se dejó hacer mientras él hacía que su cabeza bajara y subiera abarcando parte de su sexo, sin intenciones de obligarla a introducirlo por completo; era imposible que hiciera eso sin práctica alguna, sólo conseguiría ahogarla y que ella lo mandara a la mierda de una buena vez.

No tardó en comenzar a gemir con más fuerza mientras sentía cómo ella correspondía con fiereza, utilizando su lengua como arma y aprisionando su sexo con la cálida humedad de su boca. En ese instante estuvo más convencido que nunca de que no solamente quería sentir los labios de Kagura rodeándolo.

Comenzaba a sentir un agradable mareo que lo hacía estremecerse en cada punto de su cuerpo; era un placer abrumador y violento que se asemejaba a una serie de continuos choques eléctricos, suaves y potentes a la vez, que se iban intensificando lentamente mientras le contrarían los músculos. También se dedicó a bajar de vez en cuando la mirada para observar cómo su sexo se perdía dentro de la boca de ella, mientras sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente al sujetarla y las palmas, así como su frente, formaban ya una capa de sudor.

Kagura notó ese detalle, y harta de que él llevara el control del cual antes había estado gozando ella misma, con su mano libre lo tomó de la muñeca que aprisionaba su cabello y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Cuando su boca quedó libre volvió a tomar algo de aire y se dirigió a él, más demandante que nunca.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿vale? —exigió ligeramente enojada. Naraku rodó los ojos, fastidiado, pero hizo caso a su reclamo soltándola irritado.

—Bien. Adelante —espetó de mala gana, algo mosqueado por estar tomando semejante papel pasivo, pero no se quejó más cuando ella volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca, ya más acostumbrada a hacer eso. No era tan malo. Luego de pasar la impresión inicial, de inmediato tomó un placentero ritmo ayudada por su mano, lamiendo de vez en cuando lo que no alcanzaba o simplemente haciéndolo con intenciones de jugar con él, molestarlo y provocarlo, lo cual funcionó excelentemente bien.

Ni siquiera podía suponerlo, era seguro. Puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Naraku y por encima de la tela pudo sentir sus músculos tensos a un punto que parecía que se le desgarrarían. A esa altura de las cosas gemía y gruñía sin restricciones, respirando con una potencia que a Kagura la hizo pensar que le daría un síncope ahí mismo. Notó también que su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados cuando volvió a rodear su cabello con la mano, pero sin intenciones de manejarla ni tomar el ritmo; parecía estar únicamente buscando algo de dónde sujetarse en medio de todo su mareo.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, sin detenerse, y apreció satisfecha cómo apretaba la mandíbula de vez en cuando, ya con una capa de sudor que le perlaba la piel bajo la débil iluminación que ofrecían las velas. Lucía tan vulnerable y descontrolado que siguió con su trabajo con aún más ahínco, perdiendo también un poco el control sobre si misma cuando se sintió tentada a llevar su mano libre a su propia entrepierna, deseando calmar ese intenso cosquilleo que hacía arder su cuerpo y se concentraba en su bajo vientre.

No sabía qué era lo que la excitaba más: si tener a Naraku a su merced y estar controlando sus ondas de placer, o el simple hecho de estar haciendo eso, probando, o ambas cosas. Lo cierto es que ella misma se encontraba con sus propios gemidos enmudecidos mientras jugaba con el sexo de Naraku, y por momentos fantasías amorales de lo que súbitamente deseaba que él le hiciera la asaltaban causándole un sentimiento conflictivo entre la vergüenza, la ansiedad y un odio temporalmente oxidado que espantaba lamiendo su sexo con fiereza.

Naraku sintió que ya no podía contenerse más. Dejó de hacer uso de su autocontrol, ansioso por experimentar la culminación de su placer, y consciente de lo que pasaría, esta vez sí sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Kagura buscando restringirle la salida.

En ese momento explotó dentro de su boca y su orgasmo se vio acompañado de un gutural gruñido que lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes, asfixiado por el propio ardor de su placer.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos, sobresaltada, cuando sintió el líquido invadir su boca. Por pura inercia a lo desconocido y al nuevo sabor quiso apartarse, pero Naraku se lo impidió. Él se perdió unos segundos mientras el producto de su orgasmo se disparaba fuera de su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente terminó, satisfecho, enfocó a Kagura directamente, quien lo miraba algo contrariada, confundida, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Aún con su respiración agitada y apenas con aliento, habló y dictó su siguiente órden.

—Sé buena chica y trágalo.

Kagura parpadeó unos instantes, queriendo negarse, pero a la vez la excitante curiosidad la corrompió a un punto inimaginable que no pudo evitar gozar, como si disfrutara vanagloriándose de hacer algo muy malo y perverso.

De a poco comenzó a beberse el líquido que inundaba su boca. Tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo, pero era también un poco dulzón. Un sabor extraño que no se sentía capaz de describir correctamente, pero no era desagradable y no le costó trabajo hacerlo pasar por su garganta hasta que desapareció por completo de su boca.

Cuando Naraku estuvo seguro de que lo había bebido todo, finalmente la soltó y ella se separó de inmediato de él, impulsada por la sorpresa misma de lo que acababa de hacer y buscando desesperadamente algo de aire que regulara su desatinada respiración. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca y la tapó como si hubiese soltado la puteada de su vida, y recuperando de a poco la claridad mental, aunque no por completo, y se puso de pie ligeramente incómoda por la humedad aún instalada en su entrepierna.

Naraku ya había tenido más tiempo para recuperar la compostura, pero seguía con su actitud y pensamientos enviciados por la lujuria y la imagen de Kagura ante él, peligrosamente cerca, violentamente sonrojada al tiempo que se arreglaba la ropa, cubriendo su parcial desnudez de él como si de pronto un irritante y molesto pudor la hubiese invadido.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso…? —murmuró para sí, sin embargo él pudo escucharla y no tuvo reparos en contestar.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga una guarrada como esa? —Alzó una ceja, pero ella frunció el ceño casi ofendida. Se descubrió la boca y lo miró con determinación.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró de golpe, pegando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, completamente fuera de la idea de hacerse arrumacos o avanzar más en esa lujuria vaga y densa que aún los invadía a ambos y se negaba a desaparecer, dejándolos ya en una permanente tensión imposible de desahogar.

No pudo ni dar un paso cuando sintió cómo él la tomaba de la cintura violentamente. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando su peso la llevó a caer al suelo, con él aún detrás, y sin darle tiempo para hablar Naraku la jaló bruscamente del cabello haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, casi recargándola sobre su hombro.

Una vez que la tuvo en esa posición comenzó a bajar desesperadamente el cuello de su kimono hasta dejar sus pechos expuestos así como su cuello, listo para ser cazado por su ávida boca.

Kagura instintivamente se llevó un brazo a sus senos tratando de cubrirlos, mientras sentía la potente respiración del híbrido chocar contra su nuca y su calor traspasando la barrera de la ropa, pero él le dejó el torso expuesto rodeándola por completo con uno de sus brazos y sosteniéndola con fuerza, al tiempo que la obligaba a ponerse de rodillas con su espalda pegada a su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez, impulsado por la agitada respiración que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

También pudo sentir su miembro aún endurecido rozar su trasero y un atisbo de excitación volvió a envolverla, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para poder acceder esta vez a hacer algo mucho más allá de masturbarlo o usar su boca para complacerlo. Era demasiado y no se sentía con las agallas de traspasar aquella frontera que él, claramente, intentaba romper a punta de rabiosas caricias.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —exclamó, pero él apenas la escuchó cuando dirigió su mano libre a uno de sus muslos y comenzó a subir su kimono, dejando sus temblorosas piernas al aire.

No se detuvo para sentir la piel cálida y tersa de sus piernas. Sin perder tiempo introdujo su mano entre ellas. Kagura no tuvo posibilidad de cerrarlas estando arrodillada y con él detrás, pero tampoco pudo evitar soltó un violento gemido cuando sintió como sus dedos rozaban el punto más sensible de su sexo. Estos se deslizaron son suave facilidad sobre él gracias a la humedad que invadía toda la zona. Jadeó con una mezcla de miedo y excitación que no se sentía capaz de contener, pero que tampoco quería que se rompiera, que la frontera que siempre había existido entre ellos fuera ultrajada tan sorpresivamente.

En medio de su descontrol, Naraku le soltó los brazos y llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos, y estando ahí acarició el pezón, dedicándose de cuando en cuando a estrujar la firmeza de sus senos, haciendo que Kagura se retorciera contra él, sobre todo cuando su creador buscó su cuello cual bestia contra su presa y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

—¡No, Naraku, suéltame! —exigió a los gritos, pero él no le prestó atención, así que se vio forzada a resistirse con más ahínco al contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo—. ¡Que me sueltes, carajo! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Él, efectivamente, se detuvo, cansado del rechazo de ella. Aún así no la soltó. En su lugar llevó su mano, antes sobre uno de sus pechos, a su mentón, y ahí la obligó a voltear el rostro hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —sentenció con dureza, pero Kagura pudo ver el claro rastro de intensa lujuria que iluminaba sus ojos y eso la perturbó cómo jamás había pensado. Se sintió sin control sobre la situación y eso la aterró.

La mano que estaba entre sus piernas se alejó del sitio y viajó hasta su cabello desordenado y estando ahí, tomó uno de los mechones, como si quisiera jugar con ellos, pero Kagura pudo escuchar cómo él aspiro profundamente el aroma que desprendían.

—Porque no quiero —contestó Kagura firmemente—. No te hagas tantas ilusiones. Sólo fue un bocado, no pienso cogerlo entero.

Naraku dudó unos instantes, casi sin creer el rechazo que ella le mostraba y que no entendía a qué venía. Kagura había estado tan excitada como él mientras hicieron todo eso, y cuando finalmente decidía saciarse con ella, saciar el deseo y la dolorosa tensión que los invadía y exigía a gritos ser calmada, contestaba rotundamente diciendo que no quería. ¿No era acaso ese el aroma que lo llamaba y lo invitaba? Su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, le nublaba el juicio, pero regresó a la realidad una vez que la volvió a escuchar hablar.

—Dijiste que no me obligarías —murmuró sin sacarle los ojos de encima, ya sudando frío. Realmente no quería hacerlo, todo había sido tan rápido y tan extraño que no se sentía con la suficiente seguridad para acceder como lo habría hecho antes, al menos no con llevar las cosas al punto álgido y con él portándose de esa manera tan salvaje y brutal.

Naraku, furioso e insatisfecho, masculló algo por lo bajo y la soltó de mala gana, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Kagura se quedaba en el suelo, acomodándose rápidamente la ropa. Vio cómo su amo ocultaba de nuevo su miembro aún erecto debajo de los pantalones, sin pudor alguno, desviando la vista de ella y notablemente molesto. Tenía la boca torcida y las cejas tensas; no tenía pensado rebajarse y rogar para mantener intimidad con ella, esa no era la gracia del asunto.

Y era extraño, francamente. Podía obligarla y reclamarla como mujer, prácticamente la había amenazado con ello, pero algo en la idea de someterla y forzarla no le terminaba de gustar ni de cuadrar por mucho que había fanfarroneado; era como si perdiera toda la gracia, ese erotismo que le nublaba los sentidos, y es que para él lo realmente excitante de la situación no era el tema del sexo como tal, sino la voluntad de sumisión de la otra persona, la misma sumisión que anhelaba ver en aquella sacerdotisa que le provocaba pesadillas y que había desahogado en Kagura, pero ahora que lo rechazaba parecía perder sentido y su deseo prácticamente se iba directo al infierno.

Su sumisión se había quebrado, si es que realmente había logrado someterla por entero, y volvía a esa misma rebeldía de siempre que le recordaba que, en realidad, lo odiaba mucho más de lo que lo deseaba.

No le dijo nada con respecto a su rechazo ni los pensamientos que le cruzaron por la mente como una flecha impregnada en veneno, simplemente se limitó a portarse como si no recordara nada de lo recién acontecido, agobiado de manera rabiosa por una laguna mental artificial e hipócrita.

—Esto nunca pasó, Kagura —ordenó de golpe, sin mirarla.

Aquello fue una órden clara y contundente: a partir de ahora ninguno de los dos tocaría el tema, ni siquiera se atreverían a recordarlo. ¡Aquello había y tenía que ser ignorado del pasado de ambos! Rememorarlo suponía el peligro de volver a caer en ese juego de tensiones e hipócritas desahogos que ninguno de los dos quería admitir en pos de luchar, cada uno, por sus posturas individuales de control y poder.

Ella se puso de pie, acomodándose el largo del kimono y ocultando de inmediato sus piernas. Quiso preguntarle algo más, cualquier cosa, pero no se le ocurrió qué y no quiso tentar más al azar ni seguir jugando con fuego, ya se había quemado lo suficiente.

Respiró con pesadez, nerviosa y confundida, y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Naraku solo y más frustrado que nunca.

* * *

**Oh, bueno… esto.**

**La idea de esto nació porque traía ganas de escribir un fic donde Kagura de pronto encontrara a Naraku masturbándose. ¡Imagínense, encontrar al **_**Gran Naraku**_** haciendo manualidades! ¡A huevo, con **_**Manuela**_**, qué Kiky****ō**** ni qué nada! (?) aunque me tuve que quebrar la cabeza pensando en una justificación más o menos decente del por qué alguien como él haría eso, encima proponiéndole a Kagura terminar el trabajo y encima ella aceptando. Espero que esa parte haya quedado bien y no muy OOC, que traigo esa espinita clavada. **

**La idea la comenté con **_**xMorgaine**_** y me dio un par de diálogos que prácticamente me obligaron a escribir **_**(—¿Necesitas una mano? —Sólo si eso quieres, Kagura**_**). Me morí, como se pueden imaginar.**

**Por otro lado, también tenía desde hace meses otra idea donde Kagura terminara desnudándose frente a Naraku y metiéndose a unas aguas termales con él, entonces ambas ideas se fusionaron y de esa forma encontré el pretexto perfecto para intentar crear toda esa tensión sexual entre ellos y llegar a ciertas cosillas que quería, y es que desde hace rato que tenía ganas de escribir una situación donde Kagura masturbara y le diera sexo oral a Naraku (yaaa, déjenme. Son mi OTP, ¿qué esperaban?)**

**La cosa es que el siguiente capítulo, que es el final, será el de la escena de las aguas termales, se pondrá un poco más subidito de tono que este. Obviamente esto no es un fic profundo ni nada parecido, de hecho intenté que quedara de comedia y al final no quedó así, como que no logró salir una vez que me agarró la inspiración y terminas escribiendo diez putas hojas de una paja y sexo oral descrito a detalle o.ó (aunque no encuentro con qué otro género marcarlo). También espero que la escena no haya quedado muy aburrida o tediosa o incluso irreal; me da la impresión de que sí, pero ya me dirán ustedes.**

**Es que quise que disfrutaran como perras esos dos (?)**

**Antes de irme, mil gracias a **_**xMorgaine**_** y **_**Ari's Madness**_**, quienes siempre me aguantan mis jodidas ideas, mis bloqueos y mis preguntas súper random mientras escribo. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!**

**También muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y tomarse un tiempo para hacerlo (que son 22 hojas nomas de esto, coño).**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Kagura la Piraña

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje vulgar, lime a detalle y, obviamente, temas sexuales y adultos.

* * *

**Kagura la Piraña**

La hechicera de los vientos pasó todo el rato desde su última pelea sobrevolando los bosques cercanos al palacio, consciente de que Naraku no estaba dentro de sus dominios, ahora expuesto, sin saber por qué, al peligro que significaba estar fuera de sus territorios dando su lugar de ubicación con relativa facilidad. Si InuYasha o Sesshōmaru estaban cerca lo olerían de inmediato, de la misma forma que Kagura pudo percibir aún sobre los cielos el aroma que ella misma tenía consigo desde su primer aliento y que, ya fuera por desgracia o fortuna, le había dado vida.

Frunció más el ceño cuando notó un cuerpo de agua escondido entre los árboles, cuyas copas ella sobrevolaba muchos metros arriba, pero incluso entre todo el mar intensamente verde que bajo ella se extendía pudo percibir el aroma cálido de las aguas. De ahí venía también el olor de Naraku, lo supo al instante, y sin pensarlo más se dirigió al sitio, cegada por la rabia de haberla mandado a una misión completamente inútil con el pretexto imbécil de que el monstruo que debía matar poseía un fragmento de Shikon.

Al final resultó ser que, además de que el demonio era bastante débil, no tenía ningún fragmento consigo. Lo cierto es que el esperpento de monstruo al cual se enfrentó tenía un tamaño descomunal y había sido poseedor de una terquedad mil veces mayor a la de seres como InuYasha, sin contar una muy gruesa capa de grasa y piel fortalecida que a Kagura le costó bastante trabajo penetrar con sus cuchillas, cosa que sólo causó que el maldito monstruo se riera de ella y se mantuviera terco en su afán por exterminarla, o al menos así fue hasta que de un zarpazo consiguió romperle parte de la ropa, dejándola con una pierna al aire y con una de las mangas de su kimono hecha una tristeza de jirones de tela antes finamente bordada.

Fue ahí donde el monstruo, ante la vista de piel tersa y descubierta brillando bajo el sol, le propuso que no la mataría por su insolencia de atreverse a atacar al _Gran blahblahblah_ (Kagura ya ni recordaba su nombre, todos se decían grandes, incluyendo el estúpido de Naraku), sólo si aceptaba casarse con él.

¡Vaya mierda! Sí, claro, ya se imaginaba ella corriendo perdidamente enamorada hacia los regordetes brazos de semejante engendro deforme pidiendo perdón. ¡Ni soñarlo! Si muy a duras penas le pedía perdón a su amo cuando sabía que no tenía a dónde correr y que era tragarse su orgullo o tragarse un tentáculo que le atravesara el cuerpo, menos lo haría con cualquier papanatas que se le pusiera enfrente dándoselas de magnifico demonio.

Además, ya tenía una idea más o menos clara del matrimonio, sobre todo cuando le tocaba convivir día y noche con un hombre, aunque su relación estuviera muy lejos de la conyugal. Por fortuna no tenía que hacerle la maldita cena ni hacer las labores que se supone tenía cualquier esposa con su marido.

—Aunque luego de esa vez… —susurró Kagura mientras los hombros se le encrespaban, recordando aquel día, una semana atrás, cuando se encontró a Naraku _jugando consigo mismo_ y al final ella terminó _jugando_ con él.

Aún se maldecía por haberse atrevido a hacerla una jodida paja (porque sí, para qué andar de remilgada: eso había sido) y encima darle un buen bocado a aquello que le colgaba entre las malditas piernas.

La realidad es que sí sabía por qué, pero era mucho más fácil maldecirse a sí misma y preguntarse una y otra vez el _por qué_, sin contar que tampoco podía decirse que hubiera sido una experiencia horrible (a excepción de cuando prácticamente se le echó encima, seguramente con la idea de que, si ya se había mostrado interesada, ¿por qué no tomar el artículo entero?) Sobre todo porque esa misma noche, estando a solas y bombardeada una y otra vez por los recuerdos del muy reciente acontecimiento, asediada por esas cosquillas inquietantes que pulsaban en su interior, terminó haciendo exactamente lo mismo que encontró haciendo a Naraku y que desencadenó toda aquella confusión.

No podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

Luego de eso apenas se vieron. Si se llegaban a topar por ahí Kagura desviaba la vista haciéndose la tonta, y aunque Naraku fingía hacer lo mismo, siempre que ella le daba la espalda, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su amo observándola fijamente, y sólo de pensar en la rara sensación que ello le provocaba hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sea como sea, esta vez sí estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y decirle un par de verdades, y con eso en mente finalmente bajó hacia las aguas termales donde estaba Naraku, y como supuso, su desagradable amo estaba ahí metido, al parecer dándose un baño. ¿Por qué razón? Kagura no tenía idea. Tal vez simplemente no tenía ganas de andar apestoso por ahí; después de todo, si iba a conseguir la Perla de Shikon y matar a sus enemigos en el proceso, debía estar presentable y perfumado, ¿no? Y ciertamente bañarse en el palacio era siempre algo difícil con tanta contaminación y veneno infectándolo todo, incluida el agua, que se terminaba convirtiendo en un líquido medio pastoso y maloliente más parecido a lodo que agua.

Si uno quería bañarse, tenía que salir de los dominios de Naraku y buscar una fuente natural de agua, en este caso, Naraku había agarrado muy convenientemente las aguas termales. Toda una suerte y un lujo.

Él se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagura desde que la vio en el cielo y enseguida supo que estaba furiosa: su enojo casi podía olerse. Una muy pequeña sonrisa se curvaba a un lado de su cara cuando ella aterrizó en la orilla y trató de verlo al otro lado de las cálidas aguas que exhalaban su denso vapor. Tuvo ganas de reírse cuando pudo ver los músculos de su cuerpo, de su brazo y su pierna, tensos por la rabia.

—¡¿Qué es eso de mandarme a perder el tiempo con un rumor falso de la Perla?! —Fue lo primero que Kagura vociferó cuando el vapor se disipó un poco en el aire y tuvo una clara imagen de Naraku.

El maldito desgraciado lucía más relajado que nunca, con más de la mitad de su cuerpo metido en el agua y los brazos extendidos sobre una gran roca detrás de él, donde estaba recargado como si fuera el Rey del mundo disfrutando de su merecido baño. Ni siquiera se mostró irritado por el reclamo que su extensión le había escupido sin anestesia al rostro.

—¿Enojada? —Su voz era pura burla, su burla elegante de siempre. Se volvió más intensa cuando amplió ligeramente su sonrisa—. Que novedad…

Aquel comentario hizo enojar aún más a Kagura, quien gruñó con fuerza y lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo por muy encolerizada que estuviera, por más que las miradas mataran, no era capaz de intimidar a alguien con tanta ventaja como su amo.

—¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿Cuál es esa necesidad tuya de cagarme la existencia? —reclamó con los puños apretados, prácticamente fuera de sí. Naraku se hizo el desentendido, chasqueando la lengua y mirando a un lado con fastidio como si ya le empezara a cansar la charla.

—¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "_el que se enoja, pierde_"?

Ella volvió a gruñir, y Naraku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltarse a reír, y es que el aspecto de Kagura era fenomenal: había perdido todo el estilo. Parecía una pobre acusada de brujería que muy a duras penas había escapado con vida de las garras ignorantes y furibundas de una horda de aldeanos.

Tenía la ropa rota, hecha un desastre. Claramente le habían dado un buen zarpazo que, aunque no logró lastimarla gracias a sus agiles reflejos, sí le había destrozado el kimono. Le faltaba un pedazo de tela de la falda, dejándole la pierna al descubierto, y su manga derecha estaba en las mismas condiciones. Un buen trozo de tela estaba desgarrada salvajemente en la parte del pecho, dejando el cuello del colorido y antes fino traje hecho un asco y resbalando peligrosamente por su hombro.

También estaba algo sucia. Tenía tierra en las rodillas, las manos, el brazo, otro poco le ensuciaba las mejillas como si fuese una niña que regresaba de jugar con lodo. Partes de su misma ropa estaban en la misma condición, sin contar su peinado medio desbaratado, con varios mechones desordenados cayéndole a los lados del malhumorado rostro.

¡Ah, estaba encantadora!

Aunque no quiso pensarlo, esa fue la segunda vez desde _aquello_ en la cual hablaba con Kagura. La primera vez había sido ese mismo día, unas horas antes, cuando la envió a propósito a una misión inútil solamente para fastidiarla, en parte como una pequeña venganza por lo que había pasado, para que no se le olvidara que jamás lo tendría a su merced como llegó a pensar mientras le daba placer con su boca y sus manos, esas mismas que llegaron a sorprenderlo, no por su agilidad, sino por su insistencia para experimentar.

Sí, en Naraku el acontecimiento seguía bien claro y fresco en su mente, y aunque trataba de hacerse el tonto al igual que Kagura, pensaba mucho más en eso que ella. De hecho por eso se estaba bañando. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido y unas agradables cosquillas de calor lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que necesitaba una maldita ducha fría, pero por desgracia lo único que encontró fueron aguas termales; buscar un lago fresco sería ya exponerse demasiado por una calentura que no estaba dispuesto a que lo dominara.

Por otro lado, la mujer de los vientos, en esos instantes, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él. La tensión entre ellos era palpable, se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo y ellos seguirían inmersos en su hipócrita batalla de miradas, y sin embargo esa misma tensión parecía pasar de largo a ambos como si no fuera nada, un jugueteo que harían con cualquiera en cualquier momento que se les antojara.

Enseguida se percató de lo rara, nuevamente, que era la situación, con Naraku ahí en el agua observándola, sin saber del todo cómo interpretar su mirar, pero él estaba ahí, casi frente a ella, desnudo sin pudor alguno y luciendo más relajado que nunca.

Desde su posición podía ver los anchos hombros de Naraku extenderse a los lados junto a sus gruesos brazos, ligeramente mojados por el agua y el vapor. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del torso y la piel expuesta delataba los músculos tonificados de su pecho y abdomen, apenas moviéndome al ritmo de su pausada respiración. Maldito vanidoso.

No era la primera vez que Kagura veía medio desnudo a Naraku. El tipo era un descarado y cuando más hacía calor le daba por andar con el torso desnudo por ahí, batallando con el calor infernal que le provocaba su larga y espesa cabellera, ahora empapada sobre sus hombros, con las puntas de sus oscuros mechones flotando en la superficie y arremolinándose contra su piel.

Ah, eso sin contar que podía andar muy fresco en pelotas incluso cuando estaba en medio de una batalla frente a todos sus enemigos, ¡el muy presumido!

—¿Qué tanto miras? —espetó Naraku alzando una ceja al notar cómo ella se quedaba callada. Kagura entrecerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de mirarlo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro con actitud caprichosa.

Mierda, le había soltado un comentario parecido en aquella ocasión.

—Nada que te importe, ¿qué otra cosa habría de ver más que tu horrible cara?

—En ese caso, mi querida Kagura, déjame en paz y regresa al palacio —ordenó con voz dura, a lo cual Kagura alzó los ojos, ya indispuesta a obedecerlo—. Y créeme que sabré si se te ocurre escapar o desviarte de tu camino. Yo me doy cuenta con facilidad de tus mentiras.

Hizo todo lo contrario. Estaba encaprichada, enojada y frustrada por ser usada por él como si fuera tal cosa. Vale, que si era su esclava y la iba a tener trabajando para él, por lo menos podía enviarla a misiones que le supusieran un reto y fueran interesantes, no con el único fin de perseguir un rumor, quedar como idiota frente al enemigo y encima bancarse demonios débiles y estúpidos que le exigían matrimonio.

Sí, cómo no. Si ya tenía a "_su hombre_", y no era algo que le gustara.

O casi.

Le hechicera de los vientos no se movió, Naraku estuvo a punto de ordenarle más firmemente que se largara, pero cerró la boca cuando ella se atrevió a sonreír por primera vez desde que llegó y descruzó los brazos, descansando su abanico cerrado sobre su hombro, dando pequeños golpecitos a este como si estuviera a la espera de algo.

—¿Te molesta si me doy un baño? Mira cómo vengo.

La sonrisa de Kagura se volvió más maliciosa. Naraku por un instante esbozó un breve pero poco discreto gesto de sorpresa. Se fingió fastidiado más que impresionado y alzó una ceja manifestando toda la desconfianza que le provocó aquella pregunta disfrazada de inocencia.

—¿Qué? No eres el único que quiere estar limpio —añadió dejando su abanico sobre una de las rocas, sin esperar a que él contestara.

Joder, no sabía exactamente de dónde había salido eso. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba bañarse, estaba hecha un asco y si regresaba al castillo se tendría que aguantar la suciedad por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y ella, como mujer que era, solía ser mucho más quisquillosa con esas cosas que Naraku. Si le pedía irse a bañar a otro lugar, él no la dejaría. Estaba consciente de que la quería vigilada. Era una cuestión de economía y practicidad, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

La realidad es que Kagura también quería vengarse.

La última vez que estuvo con él, luego de su _pequeño jueguito_ disfrazado de reto bajo la pesada manta de la peligrosa curiosidad, se había dado cuenta de lo débil que podía resultar Naraku con respecto a los placeres carnales, esos mismos que probablemente tanto negaba y reprimía en pos de afirmarse como un demonio más interesado en el poder que en el placer, pero la realidad es que Naraku era hombre, y los demonios, así como los híbridos, no estaban exentos de tales cosas. Nadie se salvaba de las indignantes situaciones que la Madre Naturaleza fraguaba para sus hijos y la supervivencia de estos, y Naraku no era la excepción a la regla.

Sí, en parte también lo hacía para tentarlo, tentarse a sí misma a seducirlo, para descontrolarlo, sacarlo de juego y luego poder burlarse de su debilidad. Incluso si no podía hacerlo en su cara a riesgo de perder la vida, el muy maldito siempre tendría en la cabeza la idea y el recuerdo de que alguna vez cayó en la tentación, e incluso con esa verdad presente Kagura se sentía mucho más satisfecha que soltar la risa loca frente a él para luego ver su corazón brutalmente desgarrado.

Así no funcionaban las cosas en la bendita Madre Naturaleza; era la viuda negra hembra quien, sin piedad, se comía al macho luego de copular. Para desgracia de Naraku, él era una araña macho, amén de sacrificar la vida por la especie.

Y el gran error de Naraku era haber creado mujeres creyendo que estas le serían dóciles y fieles, pero tremendo chascazo se había llevado. Incluso para ser un demonio araña parecía haber pasado por alto la bizarra forma de procrear de muchas especies de arácnidos, esas que compartía él con su sangre de demonio. Como hombre estaba en completa desventaja ante los llamados de una naturaleza que era cruel e infame con sus hijos en pos de seleccionar a los más fuertes.

Kagura estaba consciente de eso, y como Naraku no puso objeción ni amenaza alguna, prosiguió a hacer su siguiente movimiento y sintió que nunca antes había hecho algo más emocionante y peligroso, o en el mejor de los casos, algo tan excitante.

Volvió lentamente a su sitio, con sólo un par de pasos, y se puso de frente a la vista de Naraku. Incluso pareció que el viento estaba a su favor cuando disipó ligeramente el vapor que fungía como una vaga barrera visual entre ellos.

La mujer se llevó las manos al nudo de su obi amarillo y con una lentitud tortuosa comenzó a desatarlo, tomándose su tiempo igual que si se tratase de un nudo imposible de deshacer.

Cuando lo hizo dejó que este cayera alrededor de su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, permitiendo que la pesada tela delineara las curvas de su cuerpo mientras caía. El obi hizo un ruido lustroso y rápido cuando resbaló por la seda desgarrada de su kimono.

Naraku apretó la mandíbula al momento en que la abertura de la ropa de Kagura se aflojó y dejó a la vista, muy apenas, las curvas centrales de sus pechos, enmarcadas con suavidad por el extenso espacio de piel que cubría el resto de su pecho y se coronaba en sus clavículas. La abertura abierta del kimono sólo dejó ver hasta su ombligo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

El híbrido no se movió de su sitio ni hizo gesto alguno cuando ella se llevó las manos al cuello y lo movió, pasándolo por detrás de sus pequeños hombros. Incluso se dio el lujo de bajarlo lentamente por sus brazos, sin permitir que sus pechos se vieran por unos instantes, dejando que la curva natural de los mismos detuviese la ropa por encima de ellos.

—Creo que es buena oportunidad para probar —siseó Kagura entrecerrando los ojos, manteniendo su cuerpo en gran parte cubierto con ese falso pudor que carcomía a Naraku en el más absoluto silencio—. Nunca me he bañado en aguas termales.

No le contestó, estaba furioso por lo que Kagura hacía. Bien podría haberle soltado un par de tentáculos para bajarle los humos de una buena vez, pero otro lado no era un espectáculo desagradable, ni de cerca, pero sabía que ella nuevamente intentaba seducirlo como aquella otra vez, si es que la primera vez fue ella quien lo sedujo en lugar de él a ella. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía por completo claro y probablemente jamás lo tendrían.

No, de hecho, se equivocaba. Aquella vez ella no había ido a verlo con el afán de seducirlo. Fue la curiosidad y la adrenalina lo que la mató, fueron la excitación y las fantasías de él lo que los llevaron a terminar haciendo _eso_, pero esta vez era Kagura quien estaba tomando las riendas como si hubiera hecho eso un millón de veces y Naraku tenía la mente cada vez más nublada, demasiado como para intentar detenerla, debatiéndose enérgicamente entre la desagradable situación de que ella se creyera con poder sobre él, y la tentación de saber en _qué_ podía terminar esa ilusión.

Kagura supuso lo que él pensaba, e imaginó que estaba en pleno conflicto interno, pero no se incómodo ni temió, lo dejó claro cuando finalmente se quitó el kimono y dejó que este resbalara suavemente por toda la extensión de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda ante los masculinos ojos que, a estas alturas, la devoraban con un ansia tensa por mucho que Naraku trataba hacerse el desentendido. Ni siquiera estaba parpadeando.

Por su parte, no era la primera vez que él la había visto desnuda. Lo hizo cuando la creó y le dio vida, por supuesto que Kagura no había llegado vestida al mundo. A pesar de lo inusual de su nacimiento, había llegado como el resto: desnuda y confundida, con el llanto silencioso y mudo de quien no sabe qué hace ahí y no se atreve a articular palabra porque no sabe hacerlo. Que va, si de hecho él la había moldeado con sus propias manos, pensando en cada detalle que deseaba tuviera su primera esclava, desde las delicadas facciones de su cara hasta los detalles de su cuerpo mismo, la estreches de la cintura, los senos redondeados, la pronunciada curva de sus caderas que bajaban hasta las tonificadas y largas piernas.

La había hecho tan perfecta y hermosa como quiso, porque la pensó para que fuera una mujer a su imagen y semejanza, una especie de proyección femenina de él mismo; por supuesto que la había hecho atractiva, sin contar que la demonio era su carta de presentación ante sus enemigos, de nada le valía crear un esperpento al cual mandara en su lugar a amenazar, atacar y tender trampas a sus contrarios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de conocerla a detalle desde el primer momento en que ella vino al mundo, era muy distinto observarla en esos instantes que se le antojaban eternos. Era como ver a otra persona que no era suya, con toda esa seguridad que le plantaba de frente mientras se desnudaba sin vergüenza alguna frente a él, y eso no le provocó más que problemas muy grandes.

—"_Maldita sea… no ahora"_ —Se reclamó en su mente al sentir cómo la sangre le hervía cruenta en el interior de sus venas. El mismo cosquilleo cálido y agradable de la excitación lo recorría sin parar y culminó con la erección que, enseguida notó, comenzaba a delatarlo en su entrepierna oculta debajo del agua.

Bueno, al menos ella no podía verlo, así que el único que sabía la verdad en esos momentos era él mismo.

Para calvario del híbrido, ella estiró los brazos hacia atrás y se dedicó a deshacer el nudo de su peinado para soltar su cabello, y aunque era necesario hacerlo porque lo tenía lleno de tierra, lo aprovechó también para mostrar toda la extensión de su cuerpo desnudo y las femeninas curvas que lo formaban. Mantenía los muslos juntos, sin dejar ver los detalles de su sexo más allá del Monte de Venus, y aunque podría tomarse como una posición de pudor, la forma en la cual lo hacía era sugerente y con el claro fin de seducir, como si quisiera tentarlo a descubrir aquello que ocultaba con tanto recelo entre sus piernas.

Una vez que se soltó el cabello dejó que su abundante melena cayera rebelde tras ella, dejando que algunos mechones se arremolinaran sobre sus hombros, y sin importarle que Naraku apenas y parpadeara a esa altura de las cosas, comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el agua, meciendo las caderas al caminar, aunque de eso ella no se percató. Su mismo creador pensó que los rítmicos movimientos de su cuerpo no lucían tanto debajo de los kimonos que usaba. Hasta lo consideró una lástima.

Cuando llegó a la orilla metió apenas la punta del dedo de su pie y con ella tocó la superficie del agua, como si temiera quemarse.

—Vaya, está muy caliente —comentó seductoramente a Naraku, como si le faltara el aliento, aparentándose distraída de la intensa mirada que él le mandaba.

La respiración de su amo se volvió aún más pesada al instante, sobre todo al notar que tenía ya una erección completa y viéndola más cerca que nunca así, de esa manera, sin nada que la cubriera, completamente expuesta a su vista y fantasías.

—"_Me lleva el carajo. Y todo por elegir un maldito cuerpo con pene_" –Se maldijo el híbrido observando cómo se metía al agua lentamente, hasta que la superficie serena y líquida le cubrió los pechos y le llegó apenas por debajo de los hombros.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando los movimientos de Kagura lo regresaron a la realidad al momento de sumergirse de golpe en el agua, sin siquiera dejar su cabeza fuera. No pudo evitar soltar un gesto parecido al espanto al darse cuenta que la muy maldita estaba bajo el agua y probablemente se percataría de cierta cosa que, a lo mucho, podría confundirse con una anguila y sólo si se le ocurría usar semejante pretexto idiota.

Su maldita _cosa_ lo dejaría completamente delatado y maldijo una vez más las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. ¡Es que no podía ser que actuara como si tuviera voluntad propia!

Estaba ya pensando en qué hacer o decir para hacerse el tonto (fingir demencia siempre era buena opción) cuando reaccionó al poner la mano frente su rostro al momento en que ella salió de golpe a la superficie, alborotando su cabello ahora empapado, mientras varias gotas saltaban directo al rostro de Naraku.

Kagura tenía una sonrisa de diosa en los labios, relajada hasta el hartazgo por el agua cálida que la rodeaba y la sensación de estar un poco más limpia. En cambio, la expresión de Naraku era pura rabia y fastidio, sobre todo luego de que ella lo empapara.

—¿Te diviertes? —masculló de mala gana, arqueando una ceja. Kagura sonrió con malicia mientras exprimía su cabello.

—Claro. El agua está deliciosa, aunque tú estés dentro de ella.

Su amo torció la boca, sintiéndose extrañamente ofendido. Enseguida se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

—Puedo estar _dentro_ de donde me dé la gana —Hubo un claro énfasis en sus palaras. Kagura tragó duro al escucharlo e hizo lo posible por disimular. La frase había sonado bastante sugerente e insidiosa bajo la situación en la que se encontraban, pero él pareció no prestar atención a ello cuando volvió a hablar, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con dureza.

—Por cierto, qué desvergonzada eres —le espetó, a lo cual Kagura encarnó ambas cejas, soltando un gesto de sincera sorpresa.

—¿Desvergonzada? ¿En serio? —Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. Aprovechó el momento para recargarse contra la orilla y adoptó la misma pose de Rey imponente que tenía el hombre frente a ella, a escasa distancia—. ¿Por qué sería una desvergonzada? Si no tengo nada que no me hayas visto antes.

—Claramente —contestó—. Después de todo, yo te creé. Espero no se te olvide.

Kagura rodó los ojos a pesar de que aquello había sonado a amenaza. ¿De verdad tenía que recordárselo? Ya tenía el recordatorio permanente en toda su maldita espalda.

—A mí no me vengas con eso. Si eres tú quien todo el tiempo se la pasa exhibiéndose en pelotas hasta cuando pelea contra InuYasha y su grupo de pacotilla. El pudor no te va, Naraku.

—Igual que tú, mi querida Kagura.

La aludida tomó una gran bocanada de aire y frunció el ceño. Bueno, no era algo que ninguno de los dos pudiese negar ni discutir. Eran los más descarados a la hora de pelear incluso si eso les costaba quedar justo como vinieron al mundo, que andar tapándose sus _partes _no los iba a ayudar a ganarle a sus enemigos.

—Bien, estamos a mano. Somos un par de asquerosos exhibicionistas —escupió la mujer mientras se dedicaba a mojar uno de sus brazos para quitarse los restos de suciedad y tierra.

Debía admitir que la temperatura del agua era realmente agradable. Bastante caliente, a decir verdad. No había mentido al soltar aquel comentario, pero era una calidez muy soportable que le relajaba los músculos y la mente como jamás otra cosa lo había hecho. Ahora entendía por qué su amo había elegido ese lugar para bañarse.

El vapor que subía y acariciaba su piel también le provocaba una especie de somnolencia agradable que hacía que le dieran ganas de echarse una siesta, aunque la idea de dormir le pareció francamente imposible teniendo a Naraku desnudo ahí mismo y ella en las mismas condiciones.

Había tomado, en cierto punto de la situación, el seducirlo sólo un poco; tentarlo, hacerle ver lo débil que podía llegar a ser igual que había sucedido una semana atrás, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de cómo proseguir. Después de todo, era grácil por naturaleza, peligrosa como un animal venenoso cubierto de bellos colores que servían para atraer a sus incautas presas directo a sus garras, pero intentar pasarse de lista con Naraku era ya un punto aparte, a pesar de que fuera la araña hembra quien siempre se comía al macho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. Naraku se dedicó a tener sus ojos encima de ella mientras se lavaba los brazos y el cabello, ya concentrada en su tarea de bañarse e ignorándolo soberanamente. Él ya sólo sentía la calidez exacerbada del agua que lo rodeaba y la urgencia cosquilleante de su sexo pidiendo liberarse, y tener a una mujer desnuda frente a él, una mujer con la cual a veces fantaseaba con tomar y que había cumplido una de sus fantasías no mucho tiempo atrás, no lo ayudaba en nada a controlar las pulsiones de su cuerpo. Sin contar que él mismo era quien estaba rompiendo con ese trato, esa advertencia que le había dado a Kagura cuando todo terminó y ella lo rechazó, asegurándole que aquello nunca había pasado, que se encargara de borrarlo de su mente, omitirlo de sus recuerdos y volver a sus posiciones de amo despiadado y esclava insurrecta. Esos roles eran mucho más cómodos y fáciles de llevar que el de ser amantes.

Encima tenía la sospecha, bien fundamentada, de que ella tampoco había sido capaz de olvidar aquello, y eso que había creído que sería la que más intentaría hacerse la tonta.

¿Realmente tendría intenciones de seducirlo, o sólo se le estaba nublando el juicio? No era algo que Naraku se pudiera asegurar en ese instante, siempre acostumbrado a buscar todas las posibilidades existentes sobre ese tablero de ajedrez en el cual había transformado su vida y sus relaciones con los demás.

Podía ser, fácilmente, que ella simplemente quisiera darse un baño, quitarse la tierra de encima luego de su batalla y tal vez hasta arruinarle el rato de relajación con su presencia. Después de todo sabía lo remilgada que podía llegar a ser y no le gustaba andar sucia, demasiado vanidosa como para verse como una miserable vagabunda. Se lo dejaba en claro cuando la veía usar sus pendientes de jade y el maquillaje que acentuaban su belleza natural, cosas que él mismo le había obsequiado desde el primer día de su nacimiento junto al pretexto de que los usaría para el gusto de él.

Por otro lado, y si quería ponerse en un plan mucho más rebuscado y paranoico, bien podía aplicar la opción de que intentaba seducirlo, volverlo a hacer caer en la tentación y escupirle en la cara que era débil en base a esa misma debilidad que él, la mayoría del tiempo y frente a ojos ajenos, negaba con todas sus fuerzas. Una debilidad que había dejado al descubierto de manera descarnada únicamente frente a los ojos escrutadores y sorprendidos de su extensión más deseada.

¿Y qué podía hacer si efectivamente trataba de seducirlo? Bueno, no era una cuestión que debiera preocuparle a él, sino a ella. Finalmente a Naraku le daba igual si la hacía suya y la reclamaba como mujer; sería otra forma de afirmar su poderío sobre ella de una forma mucho más encantadora y placentera, aún cuando eso le costara la persistente burla silenciosa de su extensión al verse arrastrado irremediablemente por los impulsos y deseos de ese cuerpo mitad humano que muchas veces lo dominaba. Sin embargo, era él quien tenía completo control. En esa situación Kagura no podía prohibirle nada y, si le daba la real gana, le haría lo que se le antojara. Allá ella si le gustaba o no, si traspasar esa barrera que estuvieron a punto de violar una semana atrás venía acompañada de sus lagrimas o, por el contrario, de sus gemidos.

De pronto Naraku se encontró frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza.

No, hacer eso, incluso ultrajándola, sería algo mucho más vergonzoso que dejarse seducir por sus encantos y trucos de mujer fatal. Había una línea muy delgada entre lastimarla y estar cerca de ella. ¿Para qué le serviría tomarla si ya tenía la fuente de su vida en sus manos? Eso era un elemento mucho más importante que lo que ella tenía entre las piernas.

De una forma u otra, la erección en su sexo no menguaba por mucho que Naraku intentaba pensar en las cosas menos excitantes y más aburridas de todas. Su mente irremediablemente volvía a las fantasías salvajes y lascivas que le había confesado a la protagonista de las mismas que justo se encontraba frente a él, aún lavándose el cuerpo y completamente desnuda ante sus escrutadores ojos.

¡Maldita sea, tenía ya que dejar de pensar tonterías! Él no estaba para perder el tiempo en fraguar escenarios perfectos para tomarla, debía invertirlo en fraguar los escenarios ideales para acarrear desgracias y trampas, seguir formando esa telaraña intrínseca donde atrapar a sus incautos enemigos para luego darles el golpe de gracia.

La telaraña de perversiones a su alrededor no hacía más que volverse cada vez más estrecha a su alrededor, más pegajosa y más compleja de lo que había esperado. Comenzaba a frustrarle sobremanera el haber invertido parte de su tiempo en crear hilos que nunca creyó utilizar, pensando ingenuamente que jamás los había sacado de su reserva de seda para unirlos a la estructura aparentemente frágil de sus redes pérfidas para luego, darse cuenta sin remedio, de que siempre habían estado ahí esperando el momento en el cual él se acercara de a poco mientras extendía cada vez más su propia telaraña.

La única pregunta que quedaba, si así estaban las cosas, es si realmente Kagura había caído en esa red o si se trataba de una mariposa traviesa y hedonista que únicamente sobrevolaba la peligrosa trampa en busca de la emoción de burlar al depredador.

Sea como sea, Naraku, astuto por naturaleza, no tardó en encontrar el pretexto perfecto para distraer sus caóticos pensamientos de lo que representaba la figura descubierta y empapada de su extensión y la reacción automática de su cuerpo a ello.

La observó unos segundos más, preparándose para abordar las primeras palabras mientras ella se relajaba luego de lavarse contra la orilla del cálido manantial.

—¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? —cuestionó a manera de órden, levantando un poco la cabeza para imponerse sobre la desfachatez descarada de la mujer que hasta entonces seguía ignorándolo.

Ella encarnó una ceja y lo miró desconfiada. ¿Realmente quería saber cómo le había ido en una misión prácticamente falsa? ¡Si la había mandado siguiendo un rumor que seguramente sabía que no tenía nada de verdad!

—¿Qué? —espetó, francamente confundida mientras cruzaba los brazos. Él resopló enfadado.

—Ya me escuchaste. Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? El estúpido monstruo no tenía ningún fragmento de Shikon —Volvió a sentir la penetrante rabia por la cual había llegado protestando—. Me mandaste a una misión inútil, te lo reclamé desde el principio.

Él se sonrió con soberbia y la miró como si fuese una pobre niña inocente y caprichosa. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Por supuesto que lo había hecho apropósito. Sabía perfectamente que aquel monstruo de pacotilla no tenía más que su tamaño, su gruesa piel y su terco delirio de grandeza, pero ningún poder de valor que a él le interesara.

Aunque nunca estaba de más fingir demencia para hacerla rabiar.

—Vaya… yo no tenía idea —Su tono no tenía ni pizca alguna de sincero remordimiento. No se había tomado la molestia de esconder ni un poco el cinismo con el cual aceptaba su culpa y lo regresaba como si él no supiera nada de nada.

—¡Eres un…!

Kagura se abalanzó desde la orilla y se deslizó en el agua unos cuantos centímetros, haciendo que la superficie de la misma perdiera la calma que antes los había rodeado, como si además del viento el agua fuera también capaz de adecuarse a su rabioso ánimo.

En ese instante, al verle la cara de furia, no pudo evitar soltar una grave risa que provocó que la dominadora del viento se cortara al instante, contrariada por la súbita reacción.

—Nunca te pregunté por el fragmento. Me refería a ti —Desvió la vista hacia la ropa desecha de su extensión, que descansaba con pena sobre una piedra, y ella volvió el rostro al mismo lugar—. Por lo que veo, parece que no te fue muy bien.

Kagura rezongó algo por lo bajo y torció la boca, casi mostrando los dientes como un animal al cual se le busca provocar, tentándolo a atacar. Se sonrojó ligeramente por el coraje que le causaba sólo el acordarse de eso y desvió la cabeza indignada.

—Pues gracias a ti —farfulló encaprichada—. El estúpido monstruo de mierda con el cual me mandaste a pelear era terco como mula y débil como un bebé; sólo tenía un gran tamaño y garras muy grandes, pero encima de todo, me dijo que me perdonaría la vida si me casaba con él. Prácticamente me acosó.

En ese instante Naraku no pudo contenerse más. Soltó la carcajada limpia. Su esquizofrénica y explosiva risa resonó en todo el sitio. Sus hombros y abdomen temblaban por el esfuerzo y no tuvo ni la decencia de siquiera taparse la boca, como si buscara que Kagura apreciara en todo su esplendor y a detalle cómo se reía y burlaba de ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Casi tenía un tic en el ojo mientras lo miraba igual que si fuese un demente descontrolado. Él apenas pudo escucharla por encima de su risa loca y sólo después de varios segundos pudo calmarse. Hasta le terminó doliendo el abdomen y las mejillas de tanto reír.

—Te hubieras ido con él —soltó con cinismo, aún sin despegar la sonrisa sardónica de sus labios.

Kagura arrugó la nariz, ofendida, y descruzó los brazos que dejó descansado a cada lado de su cuerpo bajo el agua, apretando los puños.

—¿Irme con él? ¡Sí, claro! Contigo en casa ya sé muy bien el calvario que significa vivir con un hombre —Lo único que Naraku hizo fue encogerse de hombros de manera arrogante, restándole importancia a sus quejas. ¡Já, como si convivir con una mujer como ella fuera tan fácil! Si ya hasta compadecía la ingenuidad de aquel monstruo al querer reclamarla como esposa. La manipuladora del viento sólo era una cara bonita junto a un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Ah… ¿tanto te molesta? —El híbrido encarnó una ceja, igual que si quisiera insinuar algo demasiado vago como para que Kagura pudiese interpretarlo con seguridad.

De hecho, no pudo hacerlo. La mujer de los vientos no fue capaz de adivinar exactamente qué había querido decir el tarado de Naraku. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, sinceramente, fue lo que había pasado una semana atrás, cuando encontró a su amo dándose placer en solitario y ella terminó ayudándolo con ese menester como si fuese una auténtica prostituta.

La gran diferencia es que no le había pagado, y jamás le pagaría con nada. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía sentirse arrepentida del todo.

Sin embargo, si así era, ¿por qué mierda sacarlo ahora a flote? Había sido él mismo quien le ordenó de manera certera que se olvidara de eso, que jamás había pasado. Kagura intentó acatar sus órdenes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero fue tan incapaz de hacerlo como él, o al menos eso era lo que ya comenzaba a sospechar.

—Sí, me molesta, y mucho —espetó a las prisas, tratando de disimular las dudas que ya la acechaban y hacían de su mente todo un caos.

Naraku soltó un gesto arrogante y negó con la cabeza levemente, indicándole que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

—No lo parecía.

Ahí se quedó helada, paralizada en su sitio, sintiendo junto a un escalofrío cómo el agua a su alrededor le movía las puntas desordenadas con el cabello al tiempo que estas acariciaban su piel empapada.

No conforme con eso, sintió un calor real e interno salir por los poros de su cuerpo, llenarle el rostro con un vapor caliente que, por desgracia, no provenía de las aguas volcánicas, sino del violento sonrojó que sacudió el color natural de sus mejillas y que de igual manera se sentía como una explosión de calor inhumano.

De pronto no supo si sentirse completamente aterrorizada, o si debía a hacer caso al cosquilleo molesto y agradable en partes iguales que comenzaba a gestarse en su pecho.

—No sé de qué hablas —masculló entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño de tal forma que Naraku pensó que de un momento le provocaría a la pobre mujer una horrorosa arruga en medio de esa linda cara que él le había dado.

Para toda respuesta se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido. La mujer no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan de hacerse el misterioso, y él, por supuesto, lo había hecho a propósito como una prueba para ver y comprobar cómo sería capaz de reaccionar ella, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era dejarla en ascuas, a la insidiosa espera, con una respuesta vaga que picara como alfiler contra su rabiosa curiosidad de rebelde y su problemática impulsividad.

—Yo pensé que… —Comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo de golpe. Tomó un poco de aire y se relamió los labios, soportando cómo podía la penetrante mirada de su creador sobre ella—. Ordenaste que olvidáramos eso.

Naraku alzó ambas cejas, fingiéndose sorprendido. Quiso pensar que Kagura había caído en su trampa, que había sido capturada por su sutil juego de palabras y que ahora no encontraba como quitarse de encima los pegajosos hilos que la sujetaban.

—Y por lo que veo, no me hiciste caso. Como siempre —la reprendió con un sutil sarcasmo que dejaba entrever mucho más de lo que ambos querían admitir.

Kagura finalmente gruñó y se tensó presa de la furia. Maldijo mil y un veces al malnacido de Naraku cuando se percató de que lo único que había buscado era provocarla y confundida para hablar, si es que acaso realmente él había roto la regla de su propia órden o si simplemente se había limitado a llevarla hasta el borde de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

—¿Sabes qué? Me largo de aquí. Eres insoportable.

Pegó media vuelta y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla del lago, indispuesta a seguir escuchando las belicosas palabras tramposas de su creador y, peor aún, caer en ellas, si es que acaso podía considerarlo así, porque cuando estaba a mitad de camino para salir del agua haciendo fuerza con los brazos, pensó que quizá no había sido culpa de Naraku, sino suya… aunque creyó que lo más seguro es que ambos habían puesto de su parte para terminar tocando tan embarazoso tema, como si realmente quisieran hablarlo, aclarar las cosas, sentir que dejaban el asunto claro y sin cabos sueltos, y sin embargo ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo a pesar de ser tan buenos con los comentarios filosos, los sarcasmos y la sutileza del juego de palabras.

Escuchó un característico sonido tras ella cuando estuvo por salir del agua. Logró sacar todo su torso antes de poner una rodilla sobre la tierra y justo en ese instante perdió el equilibrio al momento en que Naraku se acercó por su espalda y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, jalándola de nuevo al agua.

—¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? —gruñó duramente al tomarla del brazo—. No creas que hemos terminado con esta charla. No hemos terminado con _nada_.

Apenas y escuchó su reclamo. Sólo alcanzó a soltar un gritito de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo caer hacia atrás. Un buen trago de agua se deslizó bruscamente por su garganta al quedar completamente sumergida y desorientada.

Naraku se ocupó de hacerse una improvisada barrera con las manos, impidiéndole el paso a las escandalosas gotas que salpicaron a su alrededor al hacer caer a Kagura, y cuando se percató de que su figura había desaparecido bajo las turbulentas aguas, se limitó a torcer ligeramente la boca a un lado y encogerse de hombros.

—Oh… creo que se me pasó la mano —susurró sin demasiada pena al percatarse que no había medido su fuerza.

Bueno, la idea no era ahogar a Kagura… _aún_.

En ese momento la superficie del agua se arremolinó debajo de él y de un momento a otro tuvo a su extensión saliendo de golpe, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y tallándose los ojos intentando recuperar la vista. Estaba empapada y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro y el delgado cuello. Había perdido por completo el estilo y claramente atravesaba el preludio de un ataque de rabia que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—¡Estúpido imbécil! —Fue lo primero que dijo al encontrárselo frente a frente al salir del agua, sin poder evitar toser un poco en el proceso.

Él no se molestó en responder y observó aburrido la rabia de la chica, pero en cuanto esta recuperó el aliento, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue, básicamente, darle un buen empujón que por lo inesperado logró hacer que Naraku se balanceara hasta atrás.

El híbrido estaba apenas poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio, apunto de soltar una amenaza por permitirle tamaña insolencia, cuando Kagura golpeó su mano contra el agua y la dirigió directo al rostro de Naraku.

El hombre se quedó unos segundos anonadado por el gesto, reaccionando rápido para que el líquido no se le metiera en los ojos, y para cuando miró a Kagura ésta mantenía aún su misma expresión de ira al tiempo que él alzaba una ceja sin creerlo.

—¡Eres _tan_ peligrosa! —se burló al instante, utilizando esa misma expresión de superioridad que Kagura tanto detestaba en él—. No puedes ser más infantil, Kagura.

—¡Pues entonces toma!

Respondió arrojándole otro disparo de agua. Naraku logró detenerlo, pero para cuando acordó Kagura ya lo tenía casi acorralado, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás mientras seguía arrojándole agua una y otra vez, sin detenerse, manoteando toda la líquida superficie a su alrededor igual que una niñita, aunque sin las divertidas risas que siempre acompañaban a los infantes.

Naraku no podía creer la semejante situación imbécil en la que había terminado, jugando guerritas de agua con su extensión más insufrible como si fueran un par de críos maleducados.

A pesar de todo ella no desistía de su trabajo. Seguía caminando hacia él, agua en mano, y en pocos segundos la superficie estaba ya completamente turbia y ambos salpicados de pies a cabeza, sobre todo cuando Naraku se dijo que ya había sido suficiente y respondió un par de veces arrojando agua con la misma fuerza con la cual Kagura lo hacía contra él.

Entre aquellos golpes líquidos sin tregua terminaron contra la roca donde momentos antes el híbrido había estado recargado como si fuese el Rey del mundo. Sólo lograron detenerse cuando él quedó sin escapatoria contra los infantiles golpes de su extensión y decidió terminar con esa tontería de una vez.

Lo intentó mientras ella, al no tener ya más lugar hacia donde atacarlo, se empeñó en intentar hundirlo tal y como él se lo había hecho, pero Naraku apenas se movía y al final la detuvo tomándola por las muñecas con fuerza. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había quedado más cerca que nunca de él. Su cuerpo, de la cintura para arriba, estaba al descubierto por encima del agua y su respiración estaba tan agitada que no se percató de ello hasta que Naraku acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, igual que el de una cobra a punto de morder mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas, con su presa aún forcejeando.

—Qué vengativa eres, Kagura —murmuró sardónico, sonriendo como si en el fondo toda la situación realmente le divirtiera.

Kagura contestó con una risa que lo sacó de juego unos segundos, y luego lo miró con la misma intensidad que él

—¿Te sorprende? Así me hiciste, Naraku —contestó de manera despectiva, forcejeando un poco más apenas terminó de hablar.

El híbrido, harto de sus reproches e insolencias, la sujetó con más firmeza y la atrajo un poco más a él en el proceso. Kagura soltó un gemido ahogado, inquieta al tenerlo tan cerca, al caer en la cuenta de que estaban, de hecho, demasiado cerca como para seguir considerándolo un desafío infantil y tonto.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —rezongó al ver que él no la soltaba—. Si no hubieras…

—Si tocaras la maldita puerta antes de entrar —interrumpió al instante. Fue en ese momento cuando la manipuladora del viento se percató de que todo había sido una treta de ambos para ir lentamente, paso a paso y al ritmo distinto de cada uno al punto donde todo terminaba hilándose y complementándose, para tocar el mismo tema que traían en la cabeza desde una semana atrás y que no los dejaba descansar, que pugnaba por salir y desahogarse de formas que ninguno terminaba de admitir.

—Suéltame —exigió la dominadora del viento y él, efectivamente, lo hizo, pero en lugar de simplemente alejar sus manos de sus muñecas, lo que hizo fue deslizar una de ellas por su brazo empapado, cálido al tacto, impulsado por la curiosidad punzante de sentir su piel y retomar el control de la situación.

Kagura se estremeció en su sitio y sintió ganas de correr, de golpearlo directamente en el rostro o responderle con otro golpe de agua, pero se quedó ahí, helada a pesar de todo el ambiente vaporoso y húmedo que los rodeaba.

Tragó duro cuando mantuvo los ojos puestos en Naraku y notó que ya no la miraba, sino que había bajado la vista a sus pechos, siguiendo el tentativo camino que seguía por su brazo sin detenerse.

Se quedó callada, únicamente sintiendo los dedos viajar por su piel con facilidad gracias al agua, y se empecinó en mantener los brazos juntos sobre su pecho, ocultando sus senos de los ojos de él, algo que enseguida notó y respondió volviendo a tomarla de los hombros y abriendo sus brazos de golpe con una fuerza extrañamente gentil.

Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones cuando se sintió más expuesta que nunca a Naraku. Él mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos y luego la levantó. Le sonrió al instante y Kagura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —masculló, desconcentrándolo unos segundos.

No se tomó la molestia de responder y su silencio la exasperó como pocas veces.

La joven enredó uno de sus brazos en los de él y de esa forma se acercó a su amo, sintiéndose nuevamente dominada por los impulsos de su cuerpo y al borde de sus propias fantasías. No importaba si las había tenido en un principio y luego las olvidó por completo, enterrándolas en las primeras memorias de su vida para luego verlas asaltar el precario equilibrio de su mente. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos fue fructífero.

Nada de eso importaba porque ahora lo único que la movía era la placentera sensación de estar así, de ser capaz de identificar el calor natural que salía del cuerpo de Naraku y el que expulsaban las aguas termales, provocando que todo su húmedo vapor le nublara los sentidos así como nublaba el aire alrededor de ellos.

Su rostro luchaba entre adoptar la relajación propia de ese placer morboso que la invadía o mantenerse con su cara de amargura, pero el resto de su cuerpo reaccionó haciendo que una de sus manos se posara en el pecho desnudo de Naraku.

Sintió la tentación casi irrefrenable de bajar la mano y rozar con sus dedos los músculos de su abdomen y pecho, pero se obligó a tragar duro antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Quizás estaba jugando con fuego. La última vez casi se había quemado.

—Dijiste que eso no había pasado —murmuró la mujer, pero se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió el brazo de Naraku rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia él con rapidez. Lo observó fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, tan sorprendida como la última vez y apenas capaz de asimilarlo.

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo —contestó el híbrido con altanería. Kagura, por su parte, lo interpretó como un claro sí: si él no lo recordaba tampoco tenía que hacerlo ella, eso no había pasado y, por lo tanto, entonces podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Era una verdadera tontería, pero funcionaba para ambos.

Presa de esa salacidad que no la dejaba pensar con la mente despejada y clara, Kagura dejó que su mano viajara lentamente camino abajo, delineando con gentileza los trabajados músculos de su abdomen y pecho, y encontró algo de irresistible en sentirlos bajo su tacto aunado a la respiración pesada de su amo que resonaba cerca de ella y hacía subir y bajar su pecho.

De un momento a otro su mano desapareció debajo de la superficie del agua y siguió el camino en picada por el masculino cuerpo. Sintió sus dedos rozar el vello de la pelvis y en ese momento se relamió los labios con una ansiedad casi nerviosa, pensando en la posibilidad de detenerse, pero su mano ahora tenía voluntad propia y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar el miembro masculino. Lo encontró a ciegas, endurecido y erecto, oculto bajo el agua.

Casi por inercia lo rodeó con la palma y los dedos. Lo tomó con la misma fuerza que ya sabía que a él le gustaba. Esta vez no le costó trabajo romper rápidamente la barrera del pudor y la sensación de volver a probar el deleitoso sabor de lo prohibido la estaba volviendo loca, tal y como por unos instantes Naraku se volvió loco al sentir cómo ella tomaba su sexo sin miedo y sin chistar.

—Vaya… así que ya estabas listo —ronroneó Kagura de manera sensual, y con el descaro que la caracterizaba, se dio el lujo de acercar su rostro al oído de Naraku, murmurando casi sin aliento—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que me desvestí?

Naraku se sonrió cínicamente, sintiéndose tan acorralado como excitado. Kagura podía ser una traidora audaz y a veces una ingenua en partes iguales, pero no podía negar que era toda una mujer, con esa facilidad para leer los puntos vulnerables de los hombres como si fuesen no más que un patético libro abierto ante ellas, buscando con desesperación que al final fueran ellas quienes les abrieran las piernas.

Para toda respuesta y sin avisar, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su extensión y jaló de él, haciendo que la manipuladora del viento echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Soltó un jadeo ahogado de dolor y sus cejas se contrajeron ante el súbito gesto, haciendo que Naraku sonriera mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—No seas tan altanera —espetó con dureza, sin soltarla—. Yo te creé. No tienes nada que no te haya visto antes, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Es posible, sólo que cuando me creaste no reaccionaste de _esta_ manera, ¿o sí? —Kagura, precisamente, no perdía su altanería, y dispuesta a retomar ese mismo control del cual gozó tanto la última vez, deslizó su mano a todo lo largo del miembro de Naraku.

Sintió la mano de él que sujetaba su cabello temblar al instante, y luego de unos momentos se vio obligado a soltarla mientras ella seguía moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo, utilizando el mismo método de antaño, ahora un poco más familiarizada con ello, con un poco más de práctica, tal vez no la mejor como lo sería si hubiera hecho eso infinidad de veces o con la habilidad de una prostituta entrenada para hacer eso, pero la variación de fuerza y firmeza que aplicaba sobre el tronco del miembro masculino, la forma en la cual movía su ávida mano de arriba hacia abajo, variando los movimientos, estaban llevando a Naraku justo al punto que él quería.

A los pocos momentos la respiración del híbrido se volvió tan pesada como agitada. Volvió a rodear la cintura de ella con su brazo, sujetándola con firmeza para que no se separara ni huyera de él, procurando que los pechos de la mujer se pegaran contra el suyo, sintiendo contra su piel la suavidad de los mismos y el tacto de sus pezones contra sí.

Kagura se sonreía picara cada vez que lograba sacarle algún gemido o jadeo a su amo, y la expresión de ambos contrastaban entre la de placer de él y la divertida de ella, como si aquello fuera un prohibido juego que sabían no debían jugar y que por eso mismo lo disfrutaban más.

—Te estás volviendo buena en esto —No había podido evitar soltar aquel comentario, a sabiendas de que sus palabras saldrían apenas con aliento de sus labios y que no servirían más que como un pretexto para que Kagura pretendiese tener control sobre él.

No se equivocó cuando ella entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió con esa detestable altanería sensual, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, pero ya tenía un as bajo la manga para sacarla de juego.

—Supongo. Tanto así que me ahorraste la mitad del trabajo sólo de pensarlo, ¿o me equivoco? —respondió, pero en su lugar Naraku soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Todavía insistes con eso? —Recuperó un poco el aliento y se decidió a hacer su siguiente movimiento—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿No estabas lista desde que te desvestiste?

Kagura frunció el ceño y, confundida, bajó un poco el ritmo de la mano que aún manipulaba el sexo de Naraku.

—¿Lista para qué?

No respondió con palabras. Naraku lo hizo actuando al soltarle la cintura y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o preguntar qué estaba haciendo, dirigió su mano ahora libre a la entrepierna de Kagura. Una vez ahí se abrió paso a las fuerzas entre los muslos cerrados de la chica y sus dedos se perdieron en el centro de ella, incapaz de sentirse con las ganas de cerrar las piernas y evitarle el paso.

Tal y como lo pensó, la encontró húmeda y lista. La calidez que manaba su sexo y que ayudaba a que sus dedos se deslizaran con facilidad en los puntos más sensibles del mismo no eran gracias al agua que los rodeaba, sino a la misma esencia de ella que la delataba tajantemente, al igual que la delató el gemido ahogado que soltó cuando la mano de Naraku se instaló en el espacio que escondían con recelo todas las mujeres.

No tardó en mover sin pudor los dedos en el centro de ella, y cada vez que estos se deslizaban con gentileza la manipuladora del viento respondía con un gemido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tampoco se detuvo en estimular a Naraku tal y como él lo hacía con ella. El estar haciendo lo mismo los dos, contra el otro, le añadía algo de morboso y excitante a la situación y fue algo contra lo cual Kagura no pudo luchar, reclamar ni mucho menos quejarse.

A los pocos segundos la misma Kagura abrió un poco más las piernas para permitirle el paso, tratando de pisar con firmeza la suave tierra del fondo del lago que se metía entre los dedos de sus pies, buscando algún agarre tangible para sentir que se mantenía con la cabeza en la tierra y no en algún punto perdido entre sus sentidos, nublados por el exasperante placer que la invadía.

Las rodillas y los músculos le temblaban, y llevada por la lujuria comenzó a mover sus caderas en ligeros vaivenes que recordaban al acto carnal, buscando acoplarse al ritmo que Naraku aplicaba contra su sensible sexo que manipulaba a placer.

Aunque se estaba quedando sin aliento no pudo evitar morderse los labios, sintiendo volverse loca por el propio sonido de sus gemidos que escapaban de su garganta de manera casi involuntaria. Naraku observaba deleitado los gestos de placer de su creación y jamás encontró su rostro más atractivo como en ese momento, antes acorralado por la amargura y acidez que la caracterizaba, ahora asediado sin pudor por una lujuria incontenible.

Al comenzar a básicamente masturbarla tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo con él y aún lo hacía, notó que el mismo placer provocaba que Kagura perdiera un poco el control sobre los rítmicos movimientos de la delicada mano que rodeaba su miembro. Se tuvo que obligar a controlarse y guardar la calma para no dejarse llevar por el placer tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo, eso si no quería terminar antes de tiempo y arruinar el resto de lo que, esperaba, vendría.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Había intentado mantener intimidad con ella la última vez, pero su rotundo rechazo a tomar entero aquello y sólo estar dispuesta a tomar un bocado, tal y como ella le dijo, mandó a la mierda todo el deseo que había despertado en su cuerpo. Ahora los impulsos del mismo y la lascivia de lo que habían vivido y que mantuvieron en secreto por tan poco tiempo sólo sirvió para alimentar aún más sus fantasías, volverlas más fuertes y truculentas de lo que ya eran.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar sentirse en la tentación de intentar tomarla y poseerla como muchas veces había imaginado, aún a riesgo de que ella pudiese rechazarlo de nuevo. Quiso pensar que no sería así, que la tenía en sus manos y más tentada que nunca a aceptar someterse por él, de lo contrario sentía que todo el asunto no tenía gracia, que no tenía caso.

—¿Esto te gusta, Kagura? —inquirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Su gesto de placer y sus gemidos, como el de una gatita que ronronea demasiado, la delataban sin dejar paso a la duda.

Kagura, ahora imposibilitada para mentir, respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y un sonido mudo que quedó atrapado en su boca. Él acercó sus labios al oído de la mujer y respiró con potencia antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Quieres más?

Kagura volvió a asentir sin pensarlo. Él, en respuesta, movió un poco más su mano y casi a traición introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su sexo, logrando que este se deslizara con facilidad gracias a la humedad instalada en el sitio desde tiempo atrás.

La mujer soltó un gemido un poco más agudo y abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a Naraku, y lo encontró sonriéndole entre burlón y cínico. Volvió a gemir ahogadamente cuando se deslizó en su interior y la demonio respondió mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

La sensación era más intensa y placentera, aunado a la estimulación que él seguía aplicando contra su flanco más indefenso mientras la invadía, y de pronto se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en darle un beso o, peor aún, permitirle intimar con ella más allá de esos toqueteos atrevidos que iban subiendo de intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba.

—"_Si acepto eso, ya no habrá retorno. Me tomaría no sólo como esclava, sino como amante_" —Pensó Kagura, invadida por el placentero miedo de imaginarse siendo poseída por su propio amo. Fue una imagen que le resultó deliciosa y que en su imaginación gozó contra su propio raciocinio, y temió más que nunca verse en la detestable posición de rogar que la tomara, así que en su lugar se dedicó a observar los labios entreabiertos de su amo de los cuales salía su respiración cálida que chocaba con fuerza contra su cuello.

Volvió a sentir la necesidad de darle un beso. Habían hecho todo eso, lo estaban volviendo a hacer, y ni siquiera había probado a qué sabían los labios de Naraku, pero lo único que pudo imaginar es que estaban impregnados del más mortal de los venenos, uno que la intoxicaría hasta el punto de ver completamente fuera de su alcance la posibilidad de liberarse.

Naraku notó que ella observaba sus labios, hipnotizada, como si apenas fuera capaz de enfocar mientras seguía retorciéndose contra él, deseosa de sentir aquellas caricias con las cuales manipulaba sus oleadas de placer y los impulsos carnales de su cuerpo tanto como ella lo hacía con él.

El híbrido de pronto también se vio asediado por las ganas de probar a qué sabían los labios de Kagura, pero se imaginó haciéndolo y pensó que lo más seguro es que ella le terminaría dando una puñalada por la espalda como la buena traidora que era. Sabía que exageraba, que en esas condiciones era imposible pensar en traicionar o poder recordar aquel odio oxidado que siempre los había separado como creación y creación, que los ponía en el sitio de amo y esclava a voluntad de él y cuyos roles se perdían en esos instantes tanto como se perdía el odio y fastidio mutuo que se tenían, rebasados por el deseo intenso que pasaba por encima de él y los hacía juntarse aún más en medio de ese gusto y aversión en partes iguales que, habían descubierto, tenían uno por el otro.

Aún así Naraku acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, y sus bocas apenas abiertas, soltando el aire agitado de sus pulmones incapaces de contener el aire, quedaron a tan poca distancia que cualquier movimiento en falso habría hecho que sus labios se rozaran y luego no habría marcha atrás contra la tentación y la sensación eléctrica que ya los invadía.

Naraku se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, respirando con potencia, golpeándola un poco más en el placer apabullante que esgrimía en su entrepierna mientras jugaba a besarla, esperando que ella se animara a dar el primer paso. Kagura, por su parte, trataba de luchar contra la tentación de aceptar jugar aquel juego cuyas reglas aún no tenía del todo claras y que no deseaba se fuesen en su contra como muchas veces le había pasado.

Mientras el vapor los envolvía y sentían que el agua que acariciaba sus pieles ardía junto a sus cuerpos, siguieron moviendo manos de aquí para allá a un ritmo diferente que ambos lograron complementar y coordinar por puro instinto, y en cierto momento Kagura pensó que estaba llegando al borde de la locura cuando sintió que no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

En ese instante Naraku, cansado de esperar, acortó la escasa distancia que separaban sus labios de los de su extensión, dispuesto a besarla, pero ella desvió el rostro dejando que su frente cayera sobre uno de sus hombros mientras sus gemidos se volvían más agudos.

Naraku enseguida se lo tomó como una ofensa, pero luego su línea de pensamiento se cortó abruptamente al observar más de cerca a su creación.

Una serie de oleadas ácidas y electrizantes se iba agolpando en su bajo vientre con la misma rapidez con las cuales los segundos avanzaban y los dedos de Naraku se deslizaban en su centro, abarcando todo espacio y punto que podía. Supo que estaba por llegar a la culminación de su propio placer y no pudo seguir con lo suyo. Se vio forzada a sostenerse de los hombros de Naraku, buscando algo de dónde sostenerse, mientras su gesto se descomponía cada vez más por el placer.

Llegó un punto en que rogó que no se detuviera, que lo hiciera más rápido, al tiempo que sus gemidos se entrecortaban más y su cuerpo se retorcía sin control, ansioso por sentir el cruel calambrazo del clímax.

Naraku fue condescendiente con sus deseos a pesar de que sintió que, nuevamente, lo había rechazado. No dejó de deslizar sus dedos entre ella, remover y tocar todo sitio que sirviera para su cometido y lo que ella ya buscaba sentir con tanta desesperación y ansiedad. También se dio cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, pensó Naraku. Rogaba por ello como si supiera ya qué clase de sensación abrupta y ácida se acercaba para hacerla retorcerse de pies a cabeza.

Vaya, así que no era el único que jugaba en solitario de vez en cuando.

De un segundo a otro, como si fuese algo anunciado, el orgasmo atacó el cuerpo de Kagura con una intensa descarga eléctrica que provocó que sus músculos se tensaran, sus uñas se encajaran en la piel de Naraku y su rostro la delatara cuando sus cejas se contrajeron y su boca se abrió, buscando desahogar con sus jadeos el doloroso calambre de placer que la hizo pensar que por unos segundos había muerto, para luego ser regresaba suavemente de nuevo a la tierra una vez que el clímax terminó, rápido y fulminante, pero que siempre se le antojaba eterno por su misma violencia para azotar todo su cuerpo como si de una placentera flagelación se tratara.

Kagura, agotada, dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza contra el pecho de Naraku mientras este bajaba y subía violentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento manifestado en su respiración entrecortada, impulsada por la misma excitación que sentía crecer más y más en él.

Su extensión no era ninguna inocente; le quedó claro que esa no era la primera vez que sentía aquello. Con tanto tiempo muerto en el castillo, a veces pasando días enteros en solitario en aquel encierro disfrazado de jaula de falso oro, había conocido ya la tentación del placer bajo sus propias manos tal y como había encontrado a Naraku al entrar imprudentemente a su habitación.

La sensación siempre era agradable, demasiado deleitosa como para poder negarse a ella una vez que la idea se concebía en su mente y exigía ser cumplida, pero esta vez había sido más intensa que nunca, más descontrolada e incluso descarnada, tal vez por el hecho de que se lo había provocado alguien más, incluso si se trataba de Naraku. Había algo de morboso en la idea de que la observasen rebasada por su propia lascivia.

Cuando logró recuperar un poco la respiración, separó la cabeza del masculino pecho y la levantó hacia él, mirándolo con sus ojos aún inmersos en la lujuria recién experimentada, como si hubiese pasado por un calvario que la dejó al filo de la muerte, al borde del llanto. No se podía saber si la ligera capa líquida que abrillantaba su piel era del mismo vapor o el propio sudor que salía de su cuerpo, que aún parecía arder contra el cuerpo de él.

Antes de poder decir nada, de separarse de su amo, de siquiera poder volver a tocarlo, justo cuando estaba pensando en finalmente besarlo, en romper la barrera que aún separaba sus labios y probar si los labios de él realmente sabían a veneno, probar si realmente podían intoxicarla, Naraku la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y manipuló su cuerpo a través del agua hasta que chocó su espalda contra la orilla de lago.

Kagura se quedó anonadada unos segundos al verse acorralada entre la orilla y Naraku, quien de inmediato bajo la mirada y las manos hasta que estas se posaron en sus piernas, las cuales levantó y abrió de golpe por debajo del agua. Sobre la superficie agitada de la misma apenas pudo vislumbrar la imagen del femenino sexo, mientras las rodillas flexionadas de Kagura sobresalían del agua al tiempo que él se posicionaba entre sus muslos, los cuales sostuvo con ambas manos, procurando que los mismos rodeasen su propia cintura.

—La primera vez que pruebas las aguas termales —dijo Naraku acercándose un poco más. Antes de dejarle contestar dirigió también su miembro aún erguido al punto que quería, y con él acarició la intimidad de Kagura, sin atreverse a penetrarla todavía—. ¿Qué tal si también pruebas tu primera vez aquí mismo?

Kagura abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la propuesta. Comprobó en ese instante que Naraku estaba tan dispuesto a follar con ella como la última vez luego de tantas caricias y toqueteos atrevidos. Era algo que debió imaginar desde que pretendió seducirlo, y aunque se sintió tentada por la oferta, sobre todo con el miembro endurecido de él contra su sexo jugando a invadirla, nuevamente no se sintió segura de querer aceptar.

Una cosa era masturbarlo, incluso usar su boca para ello o permitir que él le hiciera lo mismo con sus manos y dedos, pero otra cosa muy distinta era aceptar yacer con él como mujer. El recordatorio de que por encima de todas las cosas lo odiaba y que seguía siendo su captor, uno despiadado que no se tentaría el corazón para matarla incluso si hacían eso que él proponía, incluso si la convertía en su amante, le advirtió que tampoco lo debía dejar avanzar más de lo que ya había avanzado, pero era difícil evitar la tentación apabullante de aceptar mientras su lujuria seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados cada vez que él se restregaba sin pudor contra ella.

—No —contestó tajante, poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de Naraku, intentando alejarlo, incluso cuando nuevamente le volvía a faltar el aire.

Su amo frunció el ceño contrariado, mirándola como si fuese una broma de mal gusto. ¿No pensaba rechazarlo ahí luego de todo lo que había pasado y habían hecho, o sí? ¡Sería el puto colmo! ¿Entonces para qué tantos toqueteos y gemidos sin sentido si no quería llegar a ningún otro lado?

Se sintió más burlado que nunca.

—¿No? —murmuró, alzando una ceja y observándola con dureza—. ¿Me rechazas otra vez?

Kagura rezongó un poco y rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio, ya con la mente un poco más despejada luego de haber experimentado su propio orgasmo. Una vez concluido eso, podía volver a ser la misma insurrecta de siempre. Sentía la urgencia de regresar a su rol de esclava rebelde tanto como sentía la urgencia de experimentar la sensación de ser su amante y no únicamente su esclava.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo fue un bocado, no pienso tomarlo entero —gruñó sin dejar que se le acercara más, incluso cuando su negativa podía ser inútil. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que sólo necesitaba posicionarse y dar un empujón para invadirla aún si ella se negaba. También fue una idea que a Naraku le pasó por la cabeza, pero que no terminó de concretar en la realidad.

—Un día te irá muy mal por estarme provocando, Kagura —amenazó con severidad, pero no logró intimidar a la mujer.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo que por tu estúpida polla o por mí. ¿Qué dirían tus enemigos si saben que pierdes el control por _otras_ mujeres?

Al híbrido no le costó trabajo entender el significado y el énfasis de sus palabras. Se refería a Kikyō, al hecho de que todos sabían el tema que tenía con respecto a ella, igual que un secreto a voces que tarde o temprano utilizarían en su contra. ¿Qué pensarían sus enemigos si supieran que era un híbrido más _humano_ que demonio? ¿Uno que se deja arrastrar por la lujuria de la carne y las bajas pasiones como cualquier ser humano, peor aún, tentado por su propia extensión?

Vaya mierda que sería, toda una burla para sus enemigos, que lo verían como no más que un idiota que caía de rodillas ante cualquier demonio femenino cuando todo eso ni siquiera era su culpa; a su consideración, quería pensar que Kagura lo había seducido, que le había jugado sucio, pero tampoco terminaba de convencerse al ponerse a sí mismo en semejante papel, sintiéndose casi esclavo de sus impulsos y cómo estos podían ser manipulados por la mujer del viento cuando aquí la única esclava era ella.

—¿Ah, en serio? Tú no querrás que nadie se entere de lo que hiciste conmigo, ¿o sí? —De una forma u otra, Naraku siempre sabía cómo chantajear. Lo supo al ver el rostro de espanto que le dedicó su extensión—. Supuestamente me odias y tratas de traicionarme. Esto te podría costar todas las vagas e inútiles alianzas que has hecho con mis enemigos a los cuales siempre tratas de venderme. ¿Qué van a pensar si se llegan a enterar que no sólo eres mi esclava, sino también mi amante?

Kagura refunfuñó con fuerza y lo miró con el mismo odio de siempre, esta vez renovado e intensificado. Lo empujó lejos de ella sin pensarlo, maldiciéndose por no haber pensado antes de hablar. A veces olvidaba que todo lo que dijera frente a Naraku podía ser usado en su contra.

—Imbécil. Y no soy tu amante —rezongó cuando logró alejarlo, pero contrario a lo que Naraku esperaba, a los pocos segundos se sonrió y lo volvió a mirar con esa sensualidad peligrosa que no podía augurar nada bueno—. Pero hagamos algo —prosiguió, volviendo a acercarse a él—. Tú no dices nada, y yo no digo nada. Esto nunca pasó.

Naraku alzó una ceja, desconfiado. No supo interpretar si eso era un sí o un no, pero por parte de Kagura no era ninguna de las dos. Ya no quería mantener intimidad, seducirlo o jugar… o tal vez un poco. Esta vez quería jugar a vengarse.

Después de todo él mismo había dicho que era una mujer vengativa, y en medio de todo el vapor que los envolvía, la silenciosa pregunta que ambos se hicieron fue quién era el último en reír esta vez, quién estaba llevando la delantera, quién sabía usar mejor las palabras dichas por el otro para usarla en su contra y quién, exactamente, era el que estaba cayendo en el juego del otro.

Antes de que Naraku pudiese responder algo o interpretar una respuesta audaz, Kagura posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y acarició brevemente su piel, delineando los músculos del mismo con movimientos lentos y sensuales. Le sonrió con malicia antes de comenzar a ocultar su cuerpo bajo el agua y para cuando acordó, Naraku había perdido de vista la imagen de Kagura escondida debajo de las turbulentas aguas.

Se permitió soltar un gesto de contrariedad al encontrarse _solo_ en el sitio, pero casi enseguida alzó las cejas al sentir las manos de su extensión tomar con firmeza su miembro aún erecto.

—"_¿Piensa hacerlo debajo del agua?" _—Se preguntó Naraku bajando la vista, apenas viendo la figura difuminada de Kagura arrodillada ante él, con su rebelde cabellera danzando entre las suaves corrientes del fondo—. "_La muy idiota_ _se va a ahogar_" —Pensó, pero casi de inmediato le restó importancia. Su creación seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas.

No es como si Kagura literalmente fuera a morir por una mamada. Cuando le faltara el aire saldría a la superficie y, quién sabe, puede que pasaran a la siguiente fase. Esta vez, luego de todo lo que había pasado, ya sin rincones hacia dónde correr junto a su propia represión y fingir, no deseaba quedarse con las ganas.

La mujer, por su parte, con los ojos abiertos bajo el agua encontró de inmediato lo que perseguía. A diferencia de la última vez, ahora no se sintió cohibida ante la imagen del sexo de Naraku. Ya lo había visto antes, lo había tocado y tenido dentro de su boca, sin contar que estuvo a punto de ser invadida por ello cuando su amo decidió dejarse arrastrar por la corriente del descontrol.

Lo estimuló unos segundos, subiendo y bajando sus manos por todo el tronco desde la base hasta la punta, y sonrió insidiosa cuando decidió meterlo en su boca, centrándose en la punta y experimentando la rara sensación de hacer eso bajo el agua. Era por mucho diferente a hacerlo en seco, a la normal, y aunque no podía apreciar el rostro de Naraku ni saber si aquello estaba funcionando (aunque estaba segura de que sí), se limitó a pensar que aquello sólo duraría mientras pudiera aguantar la respiración.

Los primeros momentos fueron deleitosos. Con un poco más de experiencia Kagura engulló el miembro como una piraña valiéndose de sus manos, labios y lengua, procurando abarcar todo lo que podía de aquella erguida extensión, y cuando comenzó a sentir que de verdad le faltaba el aire, decidió convertirse en una _verdadera_ piraña de dientes afilados y apetito voraz que simplemente va, toma y devora lo que quiere.

En pocas palabras, le pegó semejante mordisco a la punta de su polla que de inmediato pudo ver a Naraku doblarse de dolor y sus músculos, tensándose involuntariamente por esa súbita e inesperada sensación que muy lejos estaba del placer que seguramente esperaba y ya creía garantizado.

—"_Qué exagerado, si no lo mordí tan fuerte_" —Pensó la demonio al salir a la superficie y encontrarse a Naraku doblado sobre sí mismo, con ambas manos cubriendo su intimidad y una expresión de dolor que era todo un poema.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! —reclamó con voz rasposa, incapaz de enderezarse mientras seguía cubriéndose como si buscara una desesperada protección. Estaba por unos segundos vulnerable, para qué negarlo: no importaba si se era humano, híbrido o demonio, mientras tuvieran pelotas y el ridículo monigote en medio de ellas, esas eran las partes más delicadas de cualquier hombre.

—¡Ups! —exclamó Kagura tapándose la boca con un falso y delicado encanto, incluso sonrojándose un poco. Ahí Naraku levantó la mirada hacia ella y la fulminó, pero la mujer no se dejó intimidar—. No vuelvas a amenazarme con _eso_, Naraku. Espero que a ti también te quede claro que no deberías provocarme, sobre todo cuando están involucradas esas cosas tuyas.

—Eres una… —masculló el híbrido, pero Kagura lo interrumpió descaradamente, adivinando cómo terminaría su frase.

—¿Una _qué_? —espetó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos y cubriendo sus pechos en una pose desafiante—. ¿Una arpía? ¿Una traidora? ¿Una zorra?

—Una calienta huevos —exclamó con rabia, aún cubriendo sus partes intimas. No fuera a ser que a Kagura se le ocurriera pegarle una patada en las pelotas, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta para nadar hasta la orilla.

—No, Naraku —agregó mientras salía de las aguas terminales, volviendo a mostrar su cuerpo desnudo ante él, quien la seguía con la mirada como si se hubiera perdido de algo en algún punto de la situación, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarlo, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera—. Puedes pensar mejor que soy como una _piraña._

Naraku no contestó, se limitó a mirarla con toda la ira que era capaz de transmitir ya que el fulminante dolor aún no se desvanecía. Kagura lo ignoró monumentalmente y pareció comenzar a buscar algo a su alrededor.

Le echó un vistazo a su kimono, convertido ahora en una lástima de prenda hecha jirones y garras sobre una de las rocas. Se limitó a tomar el abanico que había dejado junto a ellas y en su lugar, se aproximó a donde Naraku había dejado sus propias ropas. Sin preguntar y mucho menos pedir permiso, tomó el oscuro haori y se lo puso encima, que por fortuna era lo bastante grande como para cubrirle el cuerpo aunque sus piernas quedaran al descubierto y el lazo de la prenda hiciera poco por cubrirle las zonas más intimas.

Mientras le daba la espalda al tiempo que se lo ponía, volteó el rostro hacia su amo, mirándolo por encima de su hombro apenas cubierto por la ropa. Le dedicó una de esas sensuales miradas de malicia que tanto la caracterizaban, que nunca se sabía si indicaban un coqueteo travieso o una amenaza de muerte, lo cual tampoco tenía gran diferencia: a Kagura solía gustarle seducir a la muerte cuando se trataba de acabar con sus enemigos, y se probaba las ropas de Naraku extasiada como quien se prueba un hermoso kimono, presumiendo frente a él el cuerpo que le había brindado con todo el descaro que siempre la había perseguido, mostrándoselo como algo cercano, casi inalcanzable que tal vez podía tocar e incluso maltratar, pero jamás poseer cómo había pretendido.

De no haber sido porque Naraku estaba furioso y adolorido, o quizá si se tratase de otro hombre no tan rencoroso, ante la visión de sus labios rojos entreabiertos y el cabello empapado cayendo graciosamente sobre sus espalda, con los hombros aún desnudos, cualquier otro hombre se le habría echado encima buscando una segunda oportunidad, sin importarle el dolor que lo invadía, buscando sustituirlo desesperadamente por placer.

—Por cierto, me llevaré tu ropa ya que la mía está rota gracias al monstruo ese con el cual me mandaste a luchar —Se dio la vuelta y, frente a él, se ató el nudo del haori purpura a la estrecha cintura—. Espero no te moleste. Después de todo tú te la pasas en pelotas frente a todos.

Naraku gruñó y maldijo algo por lo bajo, aún medio doblado sobre sí mismo, pero Kagura no le prestó atención. En su lugar, desafiante como ella sola, se acercó de nuevo a la orilla y se inclinó un poco para observarlo mejor. El híbrido pudo apreciar por entre la abertura de su propia ropa las curvas suaves de los pechos de la mujer.

—Pagarás por esto —amenazó el híbrido con voz dura, ahora irguiéndose—. No. Voy a matarte, Kagura.

En ese instante y contra todo pronóstico, Kagura soltó una risotada que aturdió los sentidos de por si alterados de su amo. La miró contrariado, sin creerse la actitud insolente de su extensión, y antes de siquiera pensar en exigirle una explicación o darle _amablemente_ la gentileza de permitirle decir sus últimas palabras, sus últimos rezos o algo de lo cual se arrepintiera, ella paró en seco sus carcajadas.

—¿Matarme? ¿A tu extensión favorita? —Su tono seguía siendo tan juguetón como sus risas y la maliciosa sonrisa que no se alejaba de sus labios, desafiante como ella sola—. No queramos vernos la suerte, Naraku. Nadie te da pelea como yo.

—"_Más bien nadie me la mama como tú, pequeña zorra, y eso que eres nueva en esto_" —Pensó Naraku al instante, pero se guardó el comentario; después de todo en cierta forma era cierto, incluso si la terminaba castigando por la tremenda mordida que le había dado. Sólo tenía a Kagura para esa clase de cosas, si acaso la encontraba de buen humor. Luego se deshizo de la rabia que coronaba sus rasgos para sustituirla por una de malicia pura y pasó a sonreír con la misma malignidad que ella—. Está bien, llévate mi ropa. Si quieres jugar, jugaremos —Hizo una pausa significativa. Kagura frunció el ceño ante la amenaza—. Tú me quitas mi ropa, yo te quito la tuya… y _algo más_ que eso.

Kagura volvió a soltar una carcajada terrible y cargada de sarcasmo que logró resonar en todo el lugar. Naraku la miró casi consternado, sin poder creer la forma tan insolente en la que se dirigía a él sin siquiera tener la necesidad de hablar. Ahora lograba ofenderlo sólo con su presencia.

—Deberías pensarlo mejor, _amo_ —dijo, haciendo un irónico énfasis en la última palabra—. Eres una araña, ¿lo olvidas?

Naraku se mostró visiblemente confundido, sin entender a qué venía el comentario y la alusión a las arañas. Kagura decidió sacarlo de su duda.

—Supongo que sabes que, por ejemplo, las viudas negras se comen a la araña macho luego de copular, para así tener nutrientes y energía para las pequeñas crías que el pobre diablo ha fecundado en su interior —Sonrió con la misma malignidad con la cual solía sonreír su amo—. Algo bastante interesante si tomamos en cuenta que eres un demonio araña y yo una mujer nacida de ti.

—Pensé que te concebías a ti misma como una piraña —contraatacó Naraku, preguntándose si acaso estaban volviendo a jugar, pero deseoso por regresarle de una vez el golpe.

—Yo me pudo concebir como lo que quiera —respondió con renovada altanería—. Una traidora, una araña, una piraña…

—Una puta, por ejemplo —se apresuró a decir Naraku, dedicándole una sardónica sonrisa, pero la mujer no le prestó importancia a la forma tan despectiva con la cual se dirigía a ella y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Acaso quieres a una puta como amante? Pensé que las preferías puras y virginales, como una sacerdotisa —dijo la mujer alzando una ceja, deleitándose con la expresión de rabia que le mandó. Sin darle tiempo de responder agregó—: Da igual. Piensa lo que quieras.

Él pareció a punto de contestar algo, pero se detuvo en seco y no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Kagura llevó ambas manos al rostro de él y lo acercó hasta ella para besarlo. Fue rápido y fugaz, tanto que el híbrido se quedó unos instantes con los ojos abiertos, pasmado en su lugar (de pronto también había olvidado el dolor), y a los pocos segundos, mientras Kagura seguía manipulando sus labios contra los de él con cierta torpeza pero con la misma insistencia desinhibida y descarada por experimentar, él terminó cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el beso de manera enérgica, una energía mucho más desesperada y ansiosa que la de Kagura.

Pensó que probablemente era la primera vez que besaba, y también pensó que podría hacerla pagar por faltarle al respeto en ese mismo instante, por burlarse de él y dejarlo siempre a medias, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado extasiado y relajado como para poder negarse o pensar en venganzas. Su parte humana volvía a dominarlo y no supo qué era peor, si verse dominado en su lado más vulnerable por Kikyō, o por Kagura.

Apenas se encontraba disfrutando del beso cuando ella separó sus labios de los de él bruscamente, de la misma forma ruda y hostil que él habría usado si se hubiese decidido a besarla primero, y se encontró mirándola con la misma confusión del principio justo después de que la dominadora de los vientos exigiera sus labios.

—Para que veas que no soy tan mala —masculló la mujer recurriendo a un gesto de fastidio, aunque aliviada de al fin liberarse de la tentación de probar los labios de Naraku.

Efectivamente, sabían a veneno. Un veneno vago por lo prohibido que al mismo tiempo tuvo un sabor extraño, como a incorrecto, y lo incorrecto siempre resultaba peligroso para una insurrecta como ella.

Naraku aún sintió en sus labios la humedad de la boca de Kagura y aún con ellos sonrió de vuelta, buscando ya el mejor comentario para quedar con la última palabra.

—Yo tampoco soy tan malo como piensas, Kagura —Su voz no tenía ni pizca de sinceridad. Luego la tomó del mentón bruscamente y Kagura pensó que la besaría, pero en su lugar acercó los labios a su oído y le susurró—: Entonces veamos qué tanto aguanta mi juguete.

La mujer frunció el ceño al instante y se separó de él, sin atreverse a vislumbrar el significado de sus palabras. Seguía sonriendo, sonriendo con una malicia mucho más grande que la suya, perfeccionada y afilada con los años y los muchos golpes que había dado contra sus enemigos, confiriéndolo con esa confianza perturbadora y apabullante que podía llegar a hacerla temblar sólo con ver ese gesto en los labios que momentos antes había degustado.

Aunque claro, Kagura no era de dar golpes, sino mordidas.

—Idiota —farfulló la manipuladora del viento poniéndose de pie, dedicándole una mirada mucho más hostil que las usuales antes de alejarse para montarse en su pluma. Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir aún la penetrante mirada de Naraku sobre ella y, con eso en mente, se elevó en los aires a toda prisa.

El híbrido, aún metido en las aguas, observando cómo Kagura se alejaba rápidamente con sus ropas, pensó que aquel había sido un juego de lo más divertido e irritante. La idea de matar a Kagura se desvaneció temporalmente de su mente y de sus planes más próximos y pensó que, cualquiera que fuesen las analogías que Kagura tratase de buscar para definir aquello, él siempre ganaba y siempre ganaría.

Además, no la podía matar aún. Tenía que ir a buscarla esa noche para pedirle de vuelta su ropa.

**Fin**

* * *

**He aquí el último capítulo de este fic. Debo confesar que, como dejé un final abierto, como que tengo la tentación de hacer un tercer capítulo, pero ya con lemmon, sin dejarlos a medias (?) pero a la vez ya quedé súper saturada de tanta paja y mamada con esto o.ó sin contar que se me aproxima cumplir una deuda con trío y pues, hay que joderse xD**

**Quién sabe, puede, pueeeede que escriba ese tercer capítulo, nada está completamente dicho (?)**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que aclarar. Como mencioné este fanfic no tiene nada de profundo o algo por el estilo, simplemente es para entretener, pero espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer (que sé debe ser una mierda, esta vez el capítulo quedó de 25 hojas).**

**Y recuerden:**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
